Take your hands off my pumpkin!
by Ojiejojie
Summary: "Oh, Jamesipoo, how could you do this to me, I love you, I was going to give you my virginity." Sirius sobbed, clinging onto James' leg.
1. Introduction to the marauders

Prongs skipped down the corridor. She may not have said yes but at least he had gotten her to crack a smile. She was his soul mate, he knew it, with her long auburn hair and stunning emerald eyes how could any fifth year resist her. But everyone knew lily Evans belonged to James, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Oi potter, turned gay have ya, lily denied you again?" snickered Severus Snape and his slytherin friends or as James and his friends liked to call him, snivellus.

James was just about to reach for his wand and turn around but he remembered he had to make it to the hall before breakfast was over. He had to retell of his recent victory over Evans. He rounded a corner and entered the great hall to find only a few student left finishing off their pumpkin juice before making their way down to the quidditch stadium.

"Woohoo prongs, what took you so long, you'll make us late for the game!" called Sirius from the gyrffindor table. Sirius Black also known as padfoot by his best friends, the marauders, could be described as tall, dark and handsome. He had shoulder length black hair, dark grey eyes and nearly always a smirk on his face. He had his legs stretched in front of him and his feet crossed and his arms behind his head, giving him a casual, cool stance. On his left was Remus lupin also known as moony hovering over a book as usual. The teachers had awarded the pale, light haired boy with shabby robes, a prefect to watch over his trouble making friends. This decision had no affect at all. On Sirius's right was Peter Pettigrew but they knew him as wormtail. He was extremely short and quite pudgy and his friends liked to tease him that he was no taller than a third year. He had small watery eyes, a pointed nose and mousy brown hair. Wormtail was more a tag-a-long than anything else. He idolised James and Sirius, them being more talented and popular students and would usually take the blame for the things they got up to.

"Good day my fellow marauders, how fair thee this beautiful morning." said James smiling widely and putting on some theatrics.

"Ahhh, I see why our friend prongs is in such a good mood, perhaps you have had a run in with Lily?" Sirius muttered to Remus and Peter.

"Dam you Sirius, how do you always know?"

"Some call it intuition, others a sixth sense, I call it awesomeness!" They all chuckled at that.

"So you going to tell us what happened, or are we missing out on the quidditch final for nothing?" Remus sighed finally putting away his book. James happened to catch the title of the aging book.

"Dark arts? Your not going to turn into snivellus on us are you!"

"Just thought it would be a good read, anyway stop changing the subject and get on with it."

"She smiled!" James beamed. "Lily Evans smiled, when I was trying to get her to go out with me..."

"Again" the marauders cried.

"Yes again, anyway and I stuck out my foot out of habit when snivellus was walking.. I mean skulking pass, and she smiled!"

"Must of gotten into a fight, You never see Evans without snivellus or her gaggle of giggling girls!" mused Sirius.

"Too true, my dear friend, too true, now let us be off, to the quidditch field!" James cried trotting weirdly through the doors. Peter hurried off after him and attempting to copy his exit but not looking as cool.

"If you hadn't gotten us into trouble we could be playing as well prongs" Sirius murmured under his breath, when he had caught up with James and Peter.

"Hey it was your idea to tell peeves that the Grey lady wanted to meet him in the storage cupboard for a date. Just because you weren't completely straight forward with me about the plan doesn't mean it was my fault." said James. As they were walking down the corridor a group of girls huddled to the side, giggled and waved as Sirius strode past.

"Oh I wish they wouldn't do that" sighed Sirius. "I know I'm completely irresistible and gorgeous looking but really it isn't fair on you guys."

"Hey I'm not that bad looking" replied James ruffling up his already messy hair and checking his reflection in a window.

"Yeah, I know mate, but next to me, well lets just say your not up to standards." Sirius draped a arm around James shoulders.

"Hey" peter called stopping in the middle of the corridor, "Where's Moony?" They all suddenly stopped realising that Remus had not been following them.

"Oh leave him, he's probably off somewhere reading a book or something, he'll catch up later with us to watch the game." Sirius shook his head muttering at their bookworm of a friend.

When they arrived at the stadium it was packed. There were silver and green and scarlet and gold banners waving enthusiastically everywhere. It was sytherins verses gyrffindor and with the house rivalry the game was sure to be intense. They met Alice Mixon and Frank Longbottom making out behind the stands.

"Gosh, those two at it again, at this rate they'll be married before the end of term." Sniggered Sirius soon joined by Peter and James. They found a seat, by chance very close to where Lily and her friends, Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon, Molly Prewett and surprisingly a slytherin girl by the name of Andromeda Lestrange, Sirius's favorite cousin.

"Hey ladies, by any chance you happen to find yourself needing some luuurve during the game, you can always come down to station Black, except for you Lily, I don't go for the promised to my best friend type oh and ew Andromeda you stay up their." Sirius called to the group of girls behind him who giggled all except Lily. "Arrogant git" She muttered under her breath.

"Hey Evans." James smiled charmingly. Lily faltered only for a second.

"Oh go away, Potter, I happen to be interested in this game and I don't need you and your bunch of blustering baboon friends to ruin it for me!"

"Oh come off you high horse Evans, we won't ruin the game, we make it more fun." Sirius said winking. "And we'll keep away that git Snivellus."

"Hey Sniv...I mean Severus happens to be my best friend! There is nothing wrong with him except that you guys are always on his back!"

"Nothing wrong with him, peerrrleeease, he practically worships the dark arts and you should see the people he hangs out with. It doesn't leave a very good impression when you hang out with people like Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Narcissa and Bellatrix Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery and Mulciber, no offense of course padfoot!" Exclaimed James.

"Plus he's in slytherin." added Peter quietly.

"Well said Wormtail. An all together bad egg I must agree." Sirius praised making Peter beam.

"Talking about me I see." They all turned to where Severus Snape had joined them fortunately not accompanied by his slytherin friends. Severus was a thin boy with sallow skin and a large, hooked nose. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair and cold, black eyes. He had a thin-lipped, sneering mouth and often spoke in a soft voice.

"Hey Sev." Lily Smiled up at him causing to Snape to stutter a greeting back. Awkwardly he sat next to Lily and started up a conversation about the match.

"I hate him." James muttered to Sirius and Peter. "Look at him fawn over her and she just accepts him and when I try to talk to her she totally ignores me! Can't she tell he's evil, pure evil!"

"Cheer up mate, its about to begin!"

They made them selves comfortable and prepared to watch the game, oohhing and aahhing when ever their team got a goal and booing and shouting insults when the other team did.

About half way through the game James heard giggling coming from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Snape whispering something in Lily's ear causing her to laugh.

"That's it snivellus!" James shouted standing up and turning towards him. "Your not welcome here, this is gyrffindor territory, go back to the slime ball slytherins, where maybe you just might be liked!" But before James had reached for his own wand Snape had already recovered his.

"CONFRINGO!" He shouted causing Jame's robes to catch fire. Lily screamed but quickly managed to produce her own spell.

"Aguamenti!" she called producing a jet of water to put out the flames enveloping Jame's robes.

"Sev, I can't believe you just did that!"

"Lily you heard him insult me! I can't just stand there and take that from scum like him! I think I'll go sit with Lucius for a while." And with that Snape stalked off not paying attention to the match happening around him. Lily scrambled over to James, where Sirius and Peter were half laughing at the ridiculous sight of a soaked James and fuming over the retreating Severus.

"Merlin's beard, Potter, are you okay?" Professor McGonagall asked looking over from her position beside the other members of staff.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Professor."

"James, James, I'm so sorry about Severus, he can be a real idiot some times." babbled Lily. James smiled.

"So your talking to me are you then?"

"Well no....I just wanted to see if your okay! Geez your a real arrogant, attention seeking piece of work you know that!" And with that she stormed off.

"Well prongs, I think your really getting somewhere with her, she didn't look at you with hatred this time, more like utter dislike." Sirius teased. James sat up.

"Snivellus will pay for that."

"Oh he will, trust me he will." Sirius agreed but then turned his attention back to the match.

A little while later they were joined by Arthur Weasley, the head boy, Frank longbottom and Remus.

"Hey Moony, what took you so long?" Lupin blushed but said nothing and distracted them all by pointing out something on the field.

"It looks like someones trying to hex the gyrffindor keeper's broom!"

"Oh and look who it is with their wand out, our friend snivellus, let's go pay him a visit, shall we boys?"

The marauders joined by Frank and Arthur made their way into slytherin territory leaving the girls behind looking confused.

"What do you think your doing Snivellus?" Sirius had already taken his wand out.

"Have to use a bit of magic just so that your team has a small chance of winning, and I mean very small chance, look we're already fifty points ahead!" The sudden appearance of the gyrffindors distracted Snape long enough for the keeper to get back on his broom and catch a passing quaffle. Snape's supposed friends hadn't noticed the intrusion yet and kept talking amongst themselves, though Snape had risen his wand at the ready.

"Boys, BOYS! What do you think you are doing!" Professor Slughorn cried marching over to where the boys were attempting to start a duel.

"Sirius, Peter, James, Arthur, Frank and Remus, I expect better of you! and being a member of my own house, Severus, I would expect you to be more well behaved. Now boys go back to your house and I don't want to see any more of a commotion you hear me!" The marauders slumped away grudgingly swearing under their breath.

The match was over and everyone was making their way back to the grounds to spend the rest of their Saturday lazing around or studying for the upcoming O. that were to be taken next week.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter strode down to the lake, their usual spot and talked of quidditch, classes and snivellus to pass the time.

"What I really don't understand..." At this Remus looked up at James.

"Is what she sees in Snivellus, seriously he's a no good rotten git, with greasy hair and a nose that could take over the world." after hearing it wasn't a intellectual question Remus returned to studying for O..

Sirius and Peter were in hysterics after thinking about what would happen if Snape's nose were to take over the world. They mused over that thought for a moment and then were soon, all in hysterics, holding their stomachs and rolling on the grass, occasionally blurting out things like snot town and boogie central. James only looked up when Lily walked pass, his eyes followed her until she came to rest upon the edge of the lake and sat down with her friends. He made a move to get up and follow her and the marauders sighing got up to follow also.

"Hey ladies, mind if we join you?" Sirius put on his most charming voice.

"Of course not." Molly replied, batting her eyelashes at the handsome figure standing above her. Somewhere near by Arthur Weasley was scowling at this all too friendly interaction. Lily elbowed her for inviting them to join, when obviously they were not wanted.

"Hi Evans, fancy a snog then?" Beamed James giving her a wink.

"Smooth prongs smooth, you have to bring it on gradual, you see." He was laughing at the sight of the furious Lily. Lily didn't even offer a witty reply, she just got up, brushed the grass off her skirt and retreated to where Snape was reading a book alone.

James looked mortified. This was the thing he dreaded, Lily choosing Snivellus over him. Of course Lily was not actually his but he felt very possessive over her.

He alone got up out of his friends who were too busy flirting with the girls, apart from Peter who was just awkwardly stammering.

"Evans, wait....please." Lily turned around, a scowl on her lips but still looking as breathtaking as ever.

"Oh the almighty James saying please to someone, how thoughtful! Get it through your brain Potter, ..you! Your an arrogant, selfish, attention seeking bully! Can't you just leave me alone!" James looked crestfallen. He looked so miserable it stopped Lily in her tracks.

"Lily, I really like you and don't expect me to be giving up on you anytime soon, I like a challenge and your the best prize I can get."

"Is that what I am to you just a prize! Something to look at! I can't believe you sometimes!" And with that she stormed off though not looking as angry as she was before.

James returned to his peers. "Hey what happened prongs?" asked Remus.

"I don't want talk about it." But cheering up a bit he asked "So how long till your next fury little problem Moony?" Remus chuckled at the name they had given to his monthly routine.

"Furry little problem?" Molly questioned the boys.

"Yeah didn't we tell you, Remus is actually a werewolf and we can all turn ourselves into an animal to keep him company once a month." James quickly replied with a joking air but still causing Sirius and Remus to look at him with a shocked expression.

"Yeah sure and I'm a muggle." she snorted and turned away to start a conversation with Alice and Frank.

"I can't believe you just did that!" whispered Remus furiously.

"Well she didn't believe me did she? Come on who's going to believe that they actually built the shrieking shack just for you and connected it to an underground passage from the whomping willow for you to turn into a werewolf once a month?"

"Yeah" agreed Sirius. "And who's going to believe that we spent three years studying transfiguration and now can turn ourselves into an animal by will?" Sirius Laughed heartily.

"I still think we should be careful you know, You guys are illegal animagus." Remus said but they could tell it was the end of the conversation.

Next week was already upon them and before they knew it, it was time to take their O.


	2. Thought we were supposed to be friends?

".....Thought we were supposed to be friends?" Snape was saying. "Best friends?"

"We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging around with! I"m sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev? He's creepy! Do you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?" Lily was leaning against a pillow looking up at Snape.

"That was nothing." said Snape. "It was a laugh, that's all.."

"It was dark magic, and if you think that's funny.."

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" demanded Snape, his resentment clearly showing on his face.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?" Said Lily.

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"

"He's ill." Lily reminded. "They say he's ill.."

"Every month at the full moon?" Snape questioned.

"I know your theory." Said Lily coldly. "Why are you so obsessed with them, anyway? why do you care what they're doing at night?"

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are." he said gazing at her intently causing Lily to blush.

"They don't use Dark magic, though." She dropped her voice. "And you're really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there.."

"Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to...I won't let you..."

"Let me? Let me?" Lily was looking angrier and angrier.

"I didn't mean...I just don't want to see you made a fool of...He fancies you, James Potter fancies you! And he's not...Everyone thinks...Big Quidditch hero..." Snape was incoherent with bitterness.

"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag." Said Lily cutting Snape short. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them." Snape relaxed at the insult Lily directed at James and they walked away together.


	3. One: He's sitting on my chair

They lined up outside the great hall, all of them nervous except for Lupin, who looked unnervingly calm.

"Why aren't you nervous!" Exclaimed Peter. This was the most he had confronted one of them and they looked at him astonished.

"Just relax" said Sirius "you'll do fine, I'm not worried and I hardly studied at all." He chuckled winking as a girl went pass.

"Hey, wasn't that Hestia Jones you just winked at, she's head girl!" Peter was dumbstruck, how Sirius did it he would never know.

"Yep" Sirius was grinning now "This boy here may or may not have been snogging a miss Jones last night."

"Alright students, settle down please, your defence against the dark arts ordinary wizarding level will commence has soon as you have taken a seat. Parchment, quills and ink are provided. Make your way into the hall now." Professor Flitwick was trying to shout above the noise of the anxious students.

In the great hall the four house tables had been replaced with smaller tables all facing the same way and at each sat a student scribbling on a roll of parchment.

Snape's hand was flying across the parchment and he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbors with his tiny cramped writing.

"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick called.

James was just rereading what he had written but then was overtaken by a yawn and an urge ruffle up his already scruffy hair. He glanced at professor Flitwick's position in the room and turned in his seat and grinned at Sirius sitting four seats behind him. Sirius gave him the thumbs up and was lounging in his chair with ease obviously confident in what he had written. He didn't notice the hopeful girl behind eyeing him. Two seats along from the girl sat Remus looking quite pale and peaky stating obviously that a full moon was approaching and was absorbed in his exam.

Peter was looking anxious, chewing his fingernails, scuffing the ground with his toe and occasionally looking down at his paper. James was now doodling a golden snitch on his paper with the initials L.E in the middle.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect you parchment! Accio!" All the parchments zoomed into the air and landed in Professor Flitwick's arms knocking him backwards off his feet. Most people laughed and a couple got up to help Professor Flitwick.

"Thank you.........Thank you" panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody your free to go!"

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"Loved it" said Lupin briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."

"Do you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did" said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin."

Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail." he said anxiously. "But I couldn't think what else...."

"How thick are you Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month..."

"Keep your voice down." Cautioned Lupin. The boys strode off down the lawn towards the lake, Snape following still poring over the exam paper.

"Well I thought that paper was a piece of cake." Sirius beamed. "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it at least."

"Me too." said James putting his hand in his pocket and taking out a struggling golden snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it." said James casually whilst allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again. Wormtail watched his amazing reflexes in awe. They sat in the shade of a beech tree on the edge of the lake. Lupin pulled out a book and was reading whilst Sirius looked over the other students bored. Peter was still engrossed in watching James perform more difficult catches and even applauding. James liked the attention, rumpled his hair and looked over at a group of girls at the water's edge.

"Put that away will you." Sirius said finally "Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement." Peter turned ever so pink but James just grinned.

"If it bothers you he said, stuffing the snitch in his pocket.

"I'm bored, wish it was full moon." said Sirius.

"You might." Said Lupin darkly from behind a book. "We've still got transfiguration, if your bored you could test me. Here..." and he held out his book.

"I don't need that rubbish, I know it all." Sirius snorted.

"This'll liven you up padfoot." said James quietly. "Look who it is...."

"Excellent." He said softly. "Snivellus." Snape had gotten up and James and Sirius advanced on him.

"All right snivellus." James said loudly. Snape dropped his bag and pulled out his wand but not before James had shouted "Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand flew into the air and fell in the grass behind him. Sirius made a sort of barking laugh.

"Impedimenta!" he said pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive for his wand. Students around them had begun to turn and watch. James was glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he and Sirius went forward to where Snape lay panting on the ground.

"How did the exam go, Snivelly?" mocked James.

"I was watching him, hi nose was touching the parchment." said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." Wormtail sniggered and a few people around watching laughed.

"You...wait." Snape panted still bound by invisible ropes. "You...wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "what're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" Snape let out a stream of swear words and hexes.

"Wash out your mouth." said James coldly. "Scourgify!" Pink soap bubble filled Snape's mouth making him gag.

"Leave him ALONE!" James hand automatically went to his hair when he saw Lily.

"All right Evans?" asked James his voice much more pleasanter.


	4. And I'd wash your pants if I were you

"Leave him alone." Lily repeated. "What's he done to you?"

"Well." said James deliberating. "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..." Remus, who was still intent on his book and Lily were the only ones who didn't laugh.

"You think you're funny." she said coldly. "But your just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me Evans." said James quickly. "Go on...go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old snivelly again." Snape was beginning to crawl towards his wand behind him.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Lily mocked.

"Bad luck prongs." Said Sirius briskly turning back to Snape. "OI!" Snape had retrieved his wand and with a flash of light a gash appeared on the side of Jame's cheek. James recovered quickly using his wand to suspend Snape upside down in the air, his pale, scrawny legs and grey underpants revealed.

"Let him down!" Lily's face was furious though a second a go their might of been a faint trace of a smile.

"Certainly." James complied. Snape lay in a crumpled lump but before he could get his wand Sirius said "Petrificus Totalus." And Snape was again not able to move.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily screamed taking her own wand out.

"Ah Evans, don't make me hex you." James said earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed but performed the counter-curse.

"There you go." He mumbled. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus."

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

"Fine." she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape.

"I don't want you to make him apologise." Lily retorted rounding on James. "Your as bad as he is."

"What!" yelped James in shock. "I'd NEVER call you a-you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." And with that she stormed off.

"Evans!" James called after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

"What is it with her?" James tried to say casually.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate." Sirius replied.

"Right." Said James looking furious. "Right."

And with another flash of light, Snape was once again suspended in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"


	5. I never meant to call you Mudblood

"I"m sorry." Snape pleaded.

"I'm not interest." Lily refused his apology."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath." Said Lily who was wearing a dressing gown, standing outside the entrance to gyrffindor tower, with her arms folded.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just..."

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends...See you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?" Snape opened his mouth to speak but closed it again."

"I can't pretend any more. You've chose your way, I've chosen mine."

"No...Listen, I didn't mean..."

"...To call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?" Snape was struggling with speech. With one last look Lily climbed back through the portrait hole.


	6. wait I'm not a desperado!

James noticed that a couple of days after the "Snape incident", Lily was red eyed and teary. He hoped it wasn't something he'd done, he couldn't live with himself if he had made Lily cry.

"Prongs, watch where your going!" Sirius tried to warn him, but James had already ran straight into Professor Trelawney, knocking her over backwards and sending a dozen hovering crystal balls into the air.

"I'm so sorry, Professor, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well obviously!" Professor Trelawney barked. She managed to get all the crystal balls hovering again and stormed off down the corridor leaving flattened students in her wake.

"Wonder what her problem is?" Remus said aloud.

"Probably saw her death in the stars, or something like that." James sighed still thinking about Lily.

"Yeah or Filch broke up with her." Sirius chuckled, flashing James a grin. Professor Trelawney wasn't one of their favorite teachers, constantly telling the boys a terrible fate awaited them. Sirius noticed James not laughing and wiped the smile off his face.

"Ok then, so what's your problem, Prongs?"

"Huh, oh nothing, it's just..."

"Lily?" Remus answered.

"Yeah, What so now your Professor Trelawney too?"

"Well I heard her crying in the prefect bathrooms, this morning, thought it might have something to do with you?"

"I knew it!" James exclaimed and started off to where she normally hung out, leaving stunned friends behind him.

"What was that about?.... Hmmm anyway..." Sirius turned to Lupin. "What was it you were going to tell me?"

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Remus stuttered. "Lily kinda asked me to this party Slughorn's having, you know for his special Slug Club, and I might of said...yes...."

"YOU WHAT!" Sirius bellowed. "Oh Moony, Couldn't you have just said no, she could have asked Snivellus or some other desperado. James is going .you!"

"That's the thing, her and Severus have had a fight, and....wait I'm not a desperado!" Lupin defended.

"Right...come on, we better go work out what your going to tell James."

"Hey...don't we have another friend.....short...pudgy...."

"Yeah where is Wormtail." They heard a faint squeak coming from behind them and sprawled out on the floor was an unconscious Peter with a broken crystal beside his head.

"Oh......"

James set his sights on Lily. "God she's beautiful." he thought. Her and Molly were sitting under their usual tree right on the lake's shore, legs stretched out in the sun, before it disappeared behind clouds again.

"Oh Potter what do we owe the pleasure?" Lily said sarcastically, recognizing the shadow of James, apparently without his gang of hooligans.

"Evans, can I talk to you over here for a minute." Lily got up hesitantly, following James down to the sparkling water.

"Why have you been crying?" He decided to be blunt and just come out with it.

"What! I don't think that's any of your business...."

"Well it is, if it concerns me...."

"Oh popular Potter, everything is about him! Everything relates to him! The world revolves around him!" Lily was on the verge of tears.

"Can't you just leave me alone!"

"I, I just...uh...I" He didn't know what to say. What was he thinking. This time it was James who stormed off.

"I told you I wasn't in the mood, Snivellus!" James roared. But Snape had continued to pester him, following him at a distance until he lost his patience.

"Oh come on, Potter, I thought you loved any chance to get out your wand, and here I am asking you for a duel, or did you and little Lily get in a fight? You know she's never liked you and you know she never will. I've always been closer to her and that just makes your blood boil doesn't it." Snape whispered behind him. James whipped out his wand and span around shouting the first spell that came to mind. "Invigorat!" And before his eyes, Snape started turning a sickly orange color and shrinking, smaller and smaller, until he was the size of a small pumpkin, in fact, he was a small pumpkin. It was the worst possible time for Lily to be running down the corridor.

"What's going on here.....oh it's you potter." she said coldly, her prefect badge flashing.

"And that's obviously a student you've hexed." She reasoned.

"It's not what it looks like...."

"Oh really, so that's not a student you've hexed, and that's not your wand your holding in your hand then?"

"Uh...no.... I'm moving this pumpkin to Hagrid's for the Halloween feast." Making the Pumpkin hover after him as he sped off to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Ello James, what are you doing down here?" Greeted Hagrid joyfully. He was standing outside his hut trying to shoo a great lump at his heel.

"Hi Hagrid, I just needed to get away for a while."

"Course, course. Do ya wanna come inside for some tea and rock cakes, then?"

"Actually, theres something I need to take care of Hagrid."

"Not getting up to any trouble are ya?"

"No, no....Hagrid....what's that?"

"That's fang, he's my new guard dog, ain't he adorable. Defenseless lil brute he is."

The lump at Hagrid's feet yelped, and tried to hide behind him. The pup was a dark grey color with very saggy skin and a great long pink tongue.

"Well, I better be going then, Hagrid, see you around."

"See ya, James."

As soon as James had gotten out of Hagrid's sight he performed the counter-curse and bolted before Snape realized what had happened.

"Where is prongs?!?" Sirius demanded, pacing the gyrffindor common room once again.

"Can you please stop doing that, it's getting on my nerves!" Remus cried, putting up his latest book to cover his eyes.

"Is it close to the full moon?" Peter squeaked.

"Why do you say that?" Remus growled.

"Well, you always seem a bit..."

"Cranky?" Sirius added.

"I'm sorry it's just I"m worried about how James will react and....."

"And what..." Sirius stopped pacing interested now in the direction the conversation was heading.

"Well...."

"Hey guys." James had entered the room unnoticed and sat down in his favorite chair by the fire.

"Where have you been all day?" Sirius demanded in a motherly tone of voice.

"You know here and there."

"Ah...Prongs?" Remus asked quietly getting up from his own chair.

"Mmmm?"

"Remus, I don't think this is the time." Sirius interceded. James looked up at his two best friends.

"No, go on, what?"

"I'm so sorry, but I wouldn't have said yes if I thought she would have asked you or someone else, I didn't see any other option. I couldn't say no." Remus quickly blurted out.

"What are you..."

"Lily asked Remus to one of the Slug Club's little party things." Sirius enlightened.

"Oh, I see." Remus thought James would be angry, no furious, but it hurt him more to see James so disheartened and defeated. For the second time that day it was the worst moment for Lily to appear. They heard a faint "Merlin's underpants" from outside and the common room portrait swung open to reveal Molly and Lily.

Hi Sirius." Molly breathed, throwing him a seductive wink.

"H, h, hey Molly." Stuttered Sirius, unprepared for a second. Molly giggled at the affect she had over him, while Lily stared between Remus and James, taking in the situation.

"Have fun at the party together, two perfect prefects, you deserve each other!" Talk about a bad day James was having, so he decided to end it and go to bed.

"You told him, I see." Lily looked at Lupin.

"Yeah I had to, he's my best friend."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, good night Remus." She proceeded towards the girl dormitories and seeing Molly and Sirius huddled together in a corner that looked like it consisted of only arms and legs said. "Night Molly,....Black."


	7. I need my wing man back!

"Come on, Prongs, just forget about her. Their's plenty other snoggable chicks in the school." Sirius coerced.

"Easy for you to say, You've been snogging Molly Prewett. You know Arthur's been after you for a while now, but you keep managing to slip away, he says."

"What does Arthur, fancy her or something?"

"More than that, I think."

"Anyway, back to the subject.... I've done you a favour." Sirius beamed one of his heart stopping smiles.

"What kind of favour?" James looked wary.

"One that involves you going on a date with Alice this Saturday...in Hogsmeade." Peter piped up.

"WHAT!"

"Hey mate, it's for the best." "I'm worried about you ok, it's it's, I need my wing man back!" Sirius pretended to burst into tears, sobbing he sunk into a near by chair.

"What's happened to you Prongs? We used to be the hottest, most popular guys in the school, a different date each week and snogging chicks every other day! Emmeline Vance was totally flirting with you this morning and you dismissed her and continued to stare at...what's her name again?....you haven't talked to her in a while?....I think our ex best friend is going out with her?" James chuckled reluctantly.

"There you go, now will you go on this date... For me?"

"Yes, for you."

"Great, because I had a bet going on with Fabian and Gideon Prewett!"


	8. Bet Molly's seen his amazing skill

James and Sirius walked past Remus in the corridor. James' eyes locked with Remus' for a second then moved down to where he was holding hands with the love of his life, Lily. Sirius didn't even give Remus the time of day, locking eyes or otherwise.

"It makes me so angry to see them together!"

"I know! How long have we been friends? And he just gives us up for some girl!" Sirius huffed.

"Not some girl, Padfoot, THE most gorgeous girl in Hogwarts, in all the wizarding world, in all the wizarding universe even!" James sighed pretending to swoon in front of a bunch of giggling girls.

"So you admit there are some muggles more bangable, then Evans." Sirius cocked his eyebrow.

"I wish you wouldn't say bangable, it's a derogatory word." Remus added from behind them.

"Did you hear something Sirius?"

"I don't think so James, maybe a former friend perhaps?"

"Guys listen to me, you don't understand!" Remus pleaded. But James and Sirius had already moved into transfiguration.

"Boys, please pay attention, unless you would like to teach the class how to transfigure a crab into a clock?

"Actually, Professor, I'm an expert on Transfiguring crabs." boasted Sirius.

He turned to the sound of Lily snorting and trying to keep a straight face.

"Well then by all means Mr Black, show us your amazing skill."

"Bet Molly's seen his amazing skill, haven't you Molls?" Said Alice loudly. Molly blushed and Sirius waggled his eyebrow.

"Enough. Black, we're waiting." announced Professor McGonagall.

By the end of the lesson everyone was retelling the story of how Black was the first to blow up his crab.


	9. I didn't have breakfast

It was charms and James couldn't keep his eyes off Lily. The way the sun caught strands of her hair, giving her a halo and marking her as the angel he saw her as.

Lily suddenly turned to face him and looked at him with a curious expression on her face. I knew it, she doesn't really like Lupin, she's just using him to get to me. He flashed her a warm smile. Then he noticed Molly, Mary and Emmeline behind Lily, looking at him too, well more like staring now. Man am I hot or what!

"Mr Potter, are you paying attention!?!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Huh, wuh?" James turned his neck to the front, to find most of the class staring at him with mixed expressions of amusement and annoyance for interrupting the lesson.

"Mr Potter, seeing as Miss Evans is not conducting the lesson, I would prefer it if you kept your eyes up the front!"

"I wish she was, maybe I would concentrate more." He muttered to Sirius. When Flitwick turned his back to demonstrate the banishing charm, a note came flying through the air on tiny paper wings and landed on James' desk. Peter looked over Sirius' shoulder curiously.

What do you think your doing, Potter? The note demanded, whispering in Lily's voice.

Dump Lupin, go out with me instead! What do you see in him anyway? James sent back.

Another note came flying through the air just missed by Flitwick's gaze.

What are you going on about? The note said, this time a bit louder then a whisper.

"Potter, is that a note? Disturb my class one more time Potter......bring me the note!" Sirius reacted quickly stuffing the note in to his mouth.

"Detention, professor?" James chided. Sirius nearly chocked laughing.

"You know Padfoot, this is called a wand." James said pointing to the one sticking out of his pocket. Sirius looked confused. The gang, minus one, were sitting under the "marauders" tree.

"We use it to do magic....understand." He made light silvery mist shimmer out of the end. Sirius still looked confused.

"I know what a wand is, Prongs?"

"Well then why didn't you ruddy hell use it! You could of made the paper burst into flames, or disappear! What are you, a common muggle?"

"Well you see, Prongs." Sirius said seriously. "I didn't have breakfast."


	10. Keep your hands off my pumpkin!

Lily was standing in front of her dormitory mirror. What did James see in her? Wait why was she thinking of James, she didn't even like him! Just try and make it work with Remus, she reminded herself. He's a nice, genuine guy, and not bad looking either. But James is better looking, said a small voice in her head. No, no he isn't, she thought furiously, his hair is messy.....cutely messy....no, no! He thinks he's better then everyone else.....that's because he probably is......Remus is better then him....so?.....Well he isn't always playing pranks and he's a prefect.....you don't want to be one of those stuck up girls who only go out with top of the grade, prefects, do you? Lily turned away from the mirror, the battle inside her still raging. She looked out her window at the perfectly round hill in the distant and the shimmering waters, of the lake. She was wearing a soft blue dress, not too low cut, ending just above her knee. She kept fiddling with the black ribbon around her waist. She better go down, it was almost time to leave. Hopefully James won't be in the common room. She arrived at the foot of the girl dormitory stairs and looked around the common room. There was Remus reading a book as always. He stood up when he saw her enter.

"Hey." Remus smiled, looking quite handsome in his semi formal wear. He was wearing a white shirt, dark brown slacks and his hair wasn't combed for a change which came as a surprise. Lily noticed he had purple shadows beneath his eyes.

"Hi, Remus." She smiled back, taking his outstretched hand, she let him lead her to their destination.

"Can I ask you something, Remus?"

"Sure you can." He chuckled

"Why did you agree to go with me."

"Well." he sighed leading her down another long winding corridor.

"I didn't want you to go alone and your a sweet beautiful girl, Lily." She blushed and looked away.

"But you knew James would be furious?" She added

"I thought he would understand..... and truthfully do you really think this....."relationship" is going to go anywhere, after this?"

"I guess not." This time it was Lily's turn to sigh.

"You like him?"

"No!" They had reached Slughorn's office signaling the end of that particular conversation.

"Ahhh, Lily!" Slughorn beamed, his hand clutching a goblet of mead. "Come in, come in, get yourself something to drink, nibbles over there!" Slughorn rattled off, pointing to several beautifully set up tables. Lily was his favorite student, her being a naturally gifted student in potions.

Lily looked around to see who else was here. She spotted Arthur Weasley in the corner chatting to Kingsley shacklebolt and Andromeda Black. An alone boy, separate from the group, caught her attention.

"Snape!" She called. Snape looked up, his mouth slightly ajar at how wonderful she looked. She checked on Remus, then made her way over to him by the drinks table.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends." He said bitterly. Lily got herself a drink of butter beer before answering.

"I'm not sure anymore." She continued to sip on her drink looking at the different students.

"Lily, you have to know I'm really sorry, I would never hurt you, you know that..... I'll stop hanging out with them if you want.....if that's what you want." He burst. "I can change." He added quietly.

"I'm not sure you can." She said walking off to go find Lupin. She found Remus in deep conversation with Emmeline Vance. She decided to leave them alone to speak in private. At that moment, a boy with black, messy hair and cheeky brown eyes, entered the room......with Alice on his arm. I can't believe it, she thought. James spotted her, whispered something in Alice's ear and started towards Lily.

"Where's your lover, then, or has he already left you for a book?" James was scowling searching the room for Remus.

"For your information, me and Remus aren't a couple." She said coldly, pointing to where Remus was still whispering to an upset looking Emmeline.

"I just couldn't stand taking someone as arrogant and big headed as you, but it seems you got your own invitation anyway!" James and Lily locked eyes for a moment before Snape interrupted.

"Why are you hanging around with him!" Snape was seething, thinking that he had caught them in a intimate conversation.

"She can hang around whoever she likes, Snivellus!" Snape ignored James and continued.

"So your leaving me for him! Is that it! I thought you hated him!.....Remember all our promises, to stay together forever, Lily."

"Sev, that was when we were younger, we've gone our separate ways now." Lily tried to calm him down but there was no point.

"So you are choosing him over me!" And with that Snape grabbed James by the robes and dragged him outside into a deserted corridor.

"What do you think your doing, Sev don't be an idiot." Lily pleaded.

"Is that what I am, just an idiot to you? Poor Snape doesn't have any friends! You were only my friend out of pity, am I right?!?"

"Stop it, Sev, your being stupid!" Snape was thinking of raising his wand at Lily.

"Don't even think about it, Snivelly, you just stay away from her!" James raised his own wand at Snape.

"Come on, Lily." He grabbed Lily's arm, and went to make his way back to the party, when Lily let out a short, sharp scream.

He turned around just in time to see Snape drawing his wand and aiming it at him. Before he could do anything, Lily had rushed in front of him sending him backwards.

When James got up, he looked around for Lily but all he found was a slightly guilty looking Snape holding a yellowy-orange pumpkin in his arms.

"Keep your hands off my pumpkin!" James snatched Lily from Snape and deciding just to be safe he took her to Madam Pomfrey. Remus came out of the party looking for Lily, looked from Snape, to James, then to the pumpkin. He shook his deciding it wasn't worth the bother and went back inside.

"What have I done....oh Lily!" Snape cried sinking to his knees, his voice echoing up the hallway.

"You make it sound like it's fatal, or something, I'll just take her to Madam Pomfrey."

"She'll never talk to me again.....It's all your fault!" Snape rounded on James.

"MY fault? Your the one who came barging up, throwing around accusations!"

"Well if you hadn't been hitting on her!"

"HITTING ON HER......" James shook his head and huffed. "We'll continue this later, I have to go get Lily back."

"Snape turned me into a pumpkin....?" Lily was sitting in the hospital wing, she was still a light orange color but Madam Pomfrey said she could leave in a little while.

"Yeah I guess it was payback..."

"Oh so that was Snape then, the other day?"

"....Yeah."

"Well, I better get going then, you know bed and all....cya." James headed towards the door.

"Cya.....James...." Lily called quietly.

"First name basis now are we?"

"Yeah, yeah I think we are.


	11. Hey Moony, welcome home

"Hey guys." Remus had slipped into the room unnoticed. Sirius didn't look up from his game of wizard chess but James did and even allowed Remus a brief smile.

"Hey Moony, welcome home."

"Hey, are we talking to him now?" No one had noticed Peter, sitting in the corner and reading a book upside down, obviously deep in thought.

"Speaking of old friends who have come back to us, what do you guys think of Molly?" Sirius asked, unfazed by Remus' return.

"Wait, what's that got to do with anything?" James laughed, continuing to beat Sirius at wizard chess.

"Well I've just be meaning to ask you guys for a while, and I didn't know how to bring it up."

"Well....she's nice, but come on Padfoot, you know you like anyone...anything in a skirt." Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Oi Moony, your still on probation, so you watch what your saying." Remus knew Sirius was only joking because he then said, "And you will refer to me as Lord Sirius, and Prongs will be King James, you are unworthy of calling us by our nicknames."

"What about me?" Peter asked, finally stirring from thought.

"Oh, uh, yes, you will be.......Peter........ah....Sir Peter."

"Molly's a hot babe, but nothing on Evans." James finally said.

"Talking about me, then?" Lily and Molly had been in their dormitories, now emerging with muggle magazines and homework.

"Good afternoon, dearest one and friend!" James had shot up as soon as he had seen Lily's fiery hair and knelt at her feet. When he looked up he noticed it was Molly he was facing, seeing that she also had long red hair. He quickly fixed his mistake making Lily giggle.

"Dearest one?" Alice looked murderous, looking Lily over.

"Oh hi Alice." James quickly got up and went back to finishing his game.

"Helllooo Jamesipoo." She crooned, hovering over his game with Sirius making them feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Jamesipoo?" "What happened to you and Frank Longbottom, then?" Lily questioned, surprising James, with her cold tone of voice. Lily and Molly sat in front of the fire, reading muggle magazines.

"We're on a break, if you hadn't noticed." She looked at James, batting her eyelashes. "By the way, are those muggle magazines? Reading up on the muggle love advice I see." Alice patronized showing more interest on using her wand to color her nails red. Lily looked like she was ready to explode.

"Are they subtly fighting over me?" James turned to Sirius

"Shh you might jinx it."


	12. One night in the name of Loooove!

Sirius was feeling in a particularly ridiculous mood that Monday morning.

"Good morning class." Professor Slughorn beamed. He was looking strangely cheery,

"Good morning to YOU, Professor, your looking especially happy today, did you and Professor Trelawney get it oooonnnnn last night?" Sirius was the only student who responded to the teacher's greetings.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Sirius but highly inappropriate......."

"But you don't deny it Professor?" James piped up.

"I, uh, of course, I do, don't be silly boy." Slughorn was cleary blushing and the class was as curious as ever.

"Now class, we are going to be...... having a test!" The whole class moaned, all except for Sirius.

"Yippee! A test!" He cried. James and Remus looked at him peculiarly. The marauders sat at the back of the class, and everyone knew, because their was hell to pay if they caught you in their spot. Even students in other classes didn't sit in the marauder's seat. Peter sat closest to the wall on the right, with Remus sitting next to him. Then sat Sirius, in the middle and James next to him, giving James, the perfect view of Lily, who was sitting at the front as always.

"What's gotten into you, Padfoot?" James whispered.

"I 'accidentally' tipped the whole sugar bowl onto my pancakes!" Sirius didn't even try to whisper, speaking as if to the whole class.

"Well done...Sirius. Anyway class, as I was saying, this will be a fun test, a simple Befuddlement Draught and the two winners will get a small bottle of veritaserum and amortentia, So get to it!" Slughorn waved his wand and ingredients and a set of instructions landed in between the pairs.

"Looks like it's just me and....YOU!" Sirius roughly poked his finger at James' chest, a mad gleam shining in his eye.

"Oh goody." James exclaimed sarcastically, beginning to slice the lovage and scurvy-grass.

"Now listen here soldier! I want this potion to be the best you've ever made! We need the veritaserum! Quick, hop to it now!" James looked at Sirius in confusion but sensing a prank in the air, followed the instructions as quickly and carefully as Sirius would allow.

"Times up!" Slughorn made his way to the first bench.

"Extraordinary, Lily and Emmeline, best Befuddlement Draught I've seen in a long time!" Now it was Lily's turn to beam.

"In the name of.....!" Slughorn cried seeing Molly and Mary's cauldron.

"LOVE!" Sirius cried jumping on top of his bench. "One night in the name of Loooove!" James recognizing the muggle song, he and Sirius had been looking up last night, joined in.

"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you!" James had jumped onto the bench as well now, being careful not to knock over his cauldron.

"Don't, leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love, Oh baby, don't leave me this way." Sirius sang, bending down on one knee, and putting on a display of theatrics. The whole class was stunned into silence, Even Professor Slughorn.

"You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..." James sung using a surprisingly sweet voice.

"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no." Sirius sang with a much more gruff voice, distinguishing the pair as boy and girl.

"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs"

"Well what's wrong with that? I like to know. Cause here I go... again...Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, On a mountain high!"

"Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, For one happy day."

"We could be heroes, just for one day!"

"STOP!" Slughorn burst.

"Hammer time!" Sirius couldn't help himself, he had grown quite fond of the muggle songs.

"Baby if you strip you can get a tip, cause I like it just the way you are......" James began, winking at Lily.

"I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped, can you handle me the way I'm are....?" All the girls giggled at Sirius' thrusting motions.

"That's enough now boys, settle down!" Slughorn roared, a vein pulsing on his temple. James and Sirius sat down, while Remus and Peter tried to control their laughter.

"Bloody...Brilliant!" Remus said between chuckles.

"I could of done better, not one of my finest moments, but it will do." Sirius said solemnly. Professor Slughorn approached their table looking weary.

"Boys.....this is actually a pretty good draught....."

"Class we have the two winners. Lily and Emmeline and......Sirius and James."

"Now, who will have which potion?" James and Sirius both pointed at the veritaserum as Lily and Emmeline showed interest in the amortentia.

As they filed out of class, Sirius started in a different direction.

"Oi, Padfoot, Divination's this way." James called.

"I know." Sirius smiled cheekily. Somewhere nearby, Lily showed no interest in the love potion she had earned and passed it on to Emmeline. Emmeline looked ecstatic, throwing glances in Remus' direction and giggling.

"Are you coming, Prongs?"

"Yeah, yeah, but where are we going?"

"Well I thought we could duck into the kitchens." Sirius was nearly bursting with excitement.

"Not that I'm complaining about missing divination, but, the kitchen padfoot?"

"Well, I think we should have a talk..."

"..We are?" James interrupted.

"With the house elves, fool! We can tell them that Dumbeldore wants this..." He dangled the veritaserum in front of James' face. "......Put in all the student's pumpkin juice jugs." James looked dumbstruck.

"We...put...juice....truth!" "It's GENIUS!" He cried.

"So do you understand?" Sirius and James were in the Hogwarts kitchens. Over a hundred elves surrounded them preparing dinner. Smells of Roast beef, roast chicken, fried sausages, stew, casserole, tripe, pork chops, and shepherd's pie wafted into the air, making it obvious what was on the menu tonight.

"We have never failed Mr Dumbeldore before, sir." A three and a half foot, elf squeaked before them. He had large, tennis-ball-like eyes and long, bat-like pointed ears.

"Just remember, tomorrow at breakfast, none in the teacher's jugs though." And with that they quickly departed, through secret passages that only them, being masters of the school, knew about.

On their way to divination, James and Sirius ran into Lily.

"Wonderful display in potions boys, didn't know you loved Jame so much Black." Lily giggled.

"Oh I adore him, he is my moon, my stars, my everything!" Sirius offered James a kiss, but James refused, repulsed by the sight of Sirius puckering up.

"What do you think your at, Padfoot, these lips belong only to the lovely Lily." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think your going anyway, little miss prefect, not skipping class are we?" Sirius put on his best impression of a teacher, and managing to sound like a male Professor McGonagall. James and Lily both cracked up laughing.

"I'm going to the bathroom, unlike you two, who are obviously up to no good. I should give you a detention but......" James and Sirius both put on puppy dog eyes, begging her to have mercy on them.

"There's no need to complicate. Our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours." James broke out in song, Sirius catching on, started up to.

"Shhh girl, shush them lips, do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips!" Sirius did some very convincing belly dancing, giving a bow, him and James skipped down the corridor.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius draped an arm over James' shoulders.

"I think we are. Musical?"

"Musical!"


	13. Welcome to the show

"Good mornin', gooooood mornin'!" Sirius greeted his classmates. They were lined up outside of Divination and Sirius and James had kept to their promise of a musical.

"What's your problem, Black?" Mary Macdonald, greeted Sirius with a raised eyebrow. Her friends, Molly Prewett, Emmeline Vance and Alice Mixon, standing beside her giggling and waving at Sirius.

"The hills are alive, with the sound, of muuuusiccc!"

"La, la, la, laaaaaa!" James interceded. The girls looked confused, but amused, meaning the boys had done their job properly.

"Hey, Remus!" Emmeline rushed to his side as soon as she spotted him.

"You look thirsty, here I have a bottle of pumpkin juice, if you want?" She was practically pouring it down his throat.

"I'm fine thanks, Emmy." Emmeline squealed, forgetting about the pumpkin juice and rejoining Lily.

"Did you hear that, he called me Emmy!"

They entered the classroom, and nearly passed out. Professor Trelawney was nowhere to be seen and incense had been left out, on top of small tables scattered around the room.

The class assumed their usual spots next to their friends. Mary, Molly, Emmeline, Alice and Lily took the table right up the front, next to the teacher's rarely used seat. Professor Trelawney like to pace the room, informing students of their impending doom. Arthur Weasley with his shocking red hair, blue eyes, sometimes covered by glasses and thin tall build and Frank Longbottom, who was short and rather plump with brown hair, sat themselves at a table in the far left corner, they were best friends of course. Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall, dark and bald student, recognised by his loop gold earring, Hestia Jones, black haired with flushed cheeks, Benjy Fenwick, short, with brown hair and freckles and Sturgis Podmore, a boy with a square jaw and thick straw-colored hair seated themselves, on cushions in the middle of the room. Marlene Mckinnon, a girl with wavy blonde hair and dark green eyes, Edgar and Emelia Bones, twins with dark brown hair and cheeky faces, sat also on cushions gossiping and awaiting the arrival of their Professor. Damocles Belby, the class loner, preferred to sit by himself in a corner, he was thin and nervous-looking, always looking around him and startled whenever someone tried to make conversation. Of course the marauders took up a table in the far right of the room, chatting loudly and laughing merrily.

"Hey, Emmmmiiie! I think I'm a bit thirsty now!" Remus called across the room. The strong incense was making him feel woozy.

"Hey Emmy." Peter mocked. Of course he was only jealous because he wasn't brave enough to actually talk to a girl himself.

"Oh he treats me with respect. He says he loves me all the time. He calls me 15 times a day. He likes to make sure that I'm fine. You know I've never met a man, who's made me feel quite so secure. He's not like all them other boys. They're all so dumb and immature." Sirius directed his latest song at Remus making him blush.

"Hey I have an idea!" Peter exclaimed, making James and Sirius snicker. He rarely had any of his own thoughts, let alone ideas.

"Why doesn't the whole class do the musical prank!"

"I'm not sure if everyones going to like the idea or join in." Remus said, always the voice of reason.

"I'm not here for your entertainment. You don't really want to mess with me tonight. Just stop and take a second. I was fine before you walked into my life. Cause you know it's over. Before it began. Keep your drink just give me the money. It's just you and your hand tonight." Lily was looking at James while she sung.

"Hey, I didn't know you knew muggle songs." James said, before Sirius elbowed him reminding him to sing.

"All I ever wanted, was to see you smiling. I know that I love you. Oh baby why don't you see." James sang back. You could hear a pin drop, the class was deadly silent listening to the interaction.

"I've been thinking that you've crossed the line, if you disagree well that will be just fine, cos you waste my time and waste my money and your not too cool and your not so funny!"

"We're interrupting transmission. Because we happen to know. There's something that you've been missin. Welcome to the show. We're all set to go. So come on (so come on) Come on (come on)" Arthur and Frank sang in unison, chuckling, not believing that they were actually joining in.

You know I'm cool. The chicks dig me. And its okay. I get replaced, but it's alright. 'Cause they all know...I'm on the quidditch team....na na na na na." James directed at Lily again.

"But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find. That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time." Alice, Emmeline, Molly and Mary burst into song looking very embarrassed. It wasn't hard to tell they had aimed their song to the more, popular students of the class.

"All I know is that to me. You look like you're lots of fun. Open up your lovin' arms. Watch out, here I come." Sirius vocalized, bringing the classes attention back to him.

"Cause day and night. The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night.

He's all alone, through the day and night. The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night." I don't think many people had heard Belby talk before and now here he was singing.

"There is this little song I wrote. I hope you learn it note for note. Like good little children. Don't worry, be happy. Listen to what I say. In your life expect some trouble, But when you worry You make it double. Don't worry, be happy." Sirius assisted Belby, giving him a wink.

At that moment Professor Trelawney entered the room.


	14. Did I hear singing?

The class fell silent.

"Did I hear singing?" Professor Trelawney looked baffled, glancing around the room at her uncomfortable students. Professor Trelawney was wearing a gauzy shawl and her usual many shimmering bracelets. She had her long, frizzy hair out and was wearing her usual thick glasses that caused her eyes to appear about ten times their normal size. Nobody answered her, making her even more curious.

"Well, the point of this lesson, was for you all to breathe in the different perfumes, situated around the room, and maybe even receive a vision." She stated in a dreamy, misty voice.

Still no one said anything.

"Did anyone have a future inspired vision or reawakening dream?"

...

"By the way, Remus, this month will see you losing and gaining friends and I'm afraid Potter, that I have foreseen great misfortune in the stars, concerning you."

...

"Very well then, class dismissed, but for homework I would like you all to practice with different aromas and scents." Professor Trelawney glided back out of the classroom and slightly paused outside the door, listening for any sign of conversation.

"And the sign said long haired, freaky people, need not apply." Kingsley belted out in a very deep, thick voice.

All the students burst out into laughter. Hestia was rolling around clutching her stomach and beating a pillow. Even Damocles allowed him self a brief chuckle, but quickly resumed his sombre appearance.

They eventually left the classroom and proceeded to spread the news, of now, what would be called, the school musical, even some of the teachers caught wind of it.

The marauders were strolling down the hallway, taking their time and randomly bursting into song. Remus found his thoughts on Lily and unconsciously his eyes following her as she strolled ahead of them.

"Ebony and ivory live together in perfect harmony. Side by side on my piano, keyboard, oh lord, why don't we? We all know that people are the same where ever we go. There is good and bad in everyone. We learn to live, we learn to give

each other what we need to survive, together alive." A slytherin, who looked a bit like Andromeda Black, Sirius' cousin and a Hufflepuff student, Ted Tonks were singing together.

"I tried to do handstands for you. I tried to do headstands for you. Every time I fell on you, yeah, every time I fell. I tried to do handstands for you, But every time I fell for you. I'm permanently black and blue, permanently blue for you." Arthur Weasley was serenading, Molly who had a deep blush plastered on her face and her two brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, scowling behind her.

Professor Dumbeldore was whispering to Professor McGonagall somewhere close by.

"Wonderful how this singing brings the students together, Minerva! I wonder which of the students came up with this ingenious "prank", for loss of better word."

"I'm not sure, Albus. I'm some students will misinterpret lyrics or use it for some scandalous way."

"Oh Minerva, let them have their fun."

"Because the spells never work. They're gonna give you a smirk. 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean. They're gonna rip up your heads, Your aspirations to shreds. Another cog in the murder machine. They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me." Dumbeldore struck up a tune, spring in his step, as he continued down the hall.

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen. Give him two lips like roses and clover, Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over. Sandman, I'm so alone. Don't have nobody to call my own. Please turn on your magic beam. Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream." Emmeline mouthed as she once again handed Remus the pumpkin juice. Remus took it absentmindedly, leaving it dangling in his hand, his thoughts still on Lily.

"He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge, Struttin her stuff on the street. She said, Hello, hey Black, you wanna give it a go? Oh! uh huh." Mary sang, demonstrating her dancing skills, the other girls joining in.

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea) Creole lady Marmalade." Marlene and Alice harmonized, adding their own dance routine in.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi" Hestia completed, giving Sirius a seductive wink.

"I think I saw your body 'fore I saw your face. The kinda moves you made were rockin up the place. Then your favorite song came on - the one you love. You came over to me, looked me in the eyes and said for sure.

Where I come from we don't play around, And when its time to party we know how to get down. And where we're goin baby u don't have to worry bout a thing. Take my hand. Move your body up and down

And...

Push up, Your body, your body next to mine. Push up, I gotta make that sexy booty mine. Push up And shake it, baby shake that ass. Push up. I love it when you feel like getting nasty." Sirius joined in the dancing, twirling Mary and pushing his body up against Hestia's, letting the other girls dance around him. Remus noticed, hoping James wouldn't, Severus approaching Lily, looking nervous and embarrassed.

"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you. Tell you I set you apart." Severus sang quietly in his odd soft voice. The corridor seemed strangely quiet now, all other singing forgotten. Everyone was awaiting James' reaction.

"I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know. I've found a reason for me, To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you." Sirius started up his next song, blushing, but a little bit louder.

Everyone's head then turned to James.


	15. Your words and be gone

Lily was the first to react before James could say anything.

"Forgiven to me. You're forgiven to me. You're just another nightmare walking to me. You were driven to me. Now you're given to me. How can I let a nightmare live?"

"And you can say that you're sorry. But I don't believe you baby. Like I did before

You're not sorry, no, no, no, no."

"I'll take your words and be gone. Your words and be gone. Your words and be gone.

Right to the start and be gone. Your words and be gone. I'll take your words and be gone." Lily had the sweetest and most powerful voice in the school. Everybody stopped and listened when she opened her mouth.

.furious

How dare Snivellus, his arch nemesis, tell Lily, his Lily! That he loved her, in front of nearly the whole school! It was a declaration of war! James was so angry he wasn't even thinking straight.

James got out his wand, and swiftly performed a stinging hex upon Severus. Snape began to feel a stinging sensation in his neck and face and immediately developed angry red welts.

"Do you get, Do you get A little kick out of being small minded. You want to be Like your father, his approval your after. Well that's not how you'll find it. Do you, Do you really enjoy, living a life that's so hateful. Cause there's a hole where your soul should be. You're losing Control of it and it's really Distasteful!" Lily turned on James, the surrounding students still taking in the scene with awe and curiosity.

"I will go down with this ship. And I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be." James retorted, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"IF: you had been on the square, and had treated me fair,

and we'd not had a tiff…

IF: you had not said I should go and jump right off the nearest cliff!

IF: You had stayed off the make, and you never had taken to coming home stiff.

IF: I hand not smelled perfume with a nasty unfamiliar whiff!

I'M GONNA MISS YOU BABY! THINGS COULD'VE BEEN TERIFF! Ah, what's the diff…

IF: you had not had the cheek to stay out for a week saying 'back in a jiff!'

IF: you were not such a two-timing guy!

If you weren't…if you hadn't… if you didn't and you weren't and you hadn't and you didn't… but you have and you were and you went and you did, and so, goodbye!" And with that Lily continued on her way to the Great Hall for lunch. James stood frozen for a moment, then took off after her.

"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare. The shadow in the background of the morgue. The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley. We can live like Jack and Sally if we want. Where you can always find me. We'll have Halloween on Christmas

And in the night we'll wish this never ends. We'll wish this never ends." He called after her, slightly jogging to keep up. Lily faltered for only a second, singing over her shoulder.

"Leave me alone I'm lonely. Alone I'm lonely. I'm tired. Leave me alone I'm lonely. Alone I'm lonely tonight."

"Now I know that I can't make you stay. But where's your heart? But where's your heart? But where's your? And I know there's nothing I could say. To change that part. To change that part. To change...." James sang after the descending Lily. Students were being pushed out of the way so James wouldn't loose sight of Lily and some were stopping to listen.

"Why did I ever like you. What did I see. Whatever it was must have been some kind of illusion. A Magic trick on me." James' heart lightened at the thought of Lily previously liking him. It gave him hope. He continued after her.

"How could you be so cold? As the winter wind when it breeze yo. Just remember that you talkin' to me though. You need to watch the way you talkin' to me though."

"And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me. So you walk around like you don't know me. You got a new friend, well I got homies. But in the end it's still so lonely." Sirius, Remus, Peter and a group of other students, were following James, whispering songs he could use in his ear and encouraging him, though Remus wasn't as enthusiastic as the rest.

"One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me. When will love be through with me." Lily paused while she sang, students and teachers also stopping to listen. Lily, who was determined as James was, carried on to the great hall.

"Oh Lily, maybe someday, when high school is done, Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one. In heaven forever and ever we will be, oh please say you'll stay, oh Lily." They had arrived at The great hall entrance and Lily turned around to face James.

"My head is saying fool, forget him, my heart is saying don't let go."

"When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you

When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you

And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you

But I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles

To fall down at your door

When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you

And when the money comes in for the work I'll do

I'll pass almost every penny on to you

When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you

And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

But I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles

To fall down at your door

When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you

When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream

Dream about the time when I'm with you.

But I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles

To fall down at your door."

When James finished, everyone in the great hall was silent. All teachers and students had stopped their idle chats and had diverted their eyes to the scene just inside the double doors, all except one. Snape had his head in his hands, cursing himself for not thinking of doing a musical.


	16. I LOVE YOU LILY!

Lily stared at James. James stared at Lily. Everyone stared at Lily and James.

"One..." Everyone drew in a breath as Lily hesitantly started up another verse.

"...Two Three Four. Tell me that you love me more. Sleepless, long nights. That was what my youth was for...Oh teenage hopes are alive at your door. Left you with nothing. But they want some more...Oh, oh, oh...You're changing your heart...Oh, oh, oh... You know who you are."

"And if I was brave, I'd climb up to you on the mountain,

They led you to drink from their fountain spouting lies.

And I'd slay the horrible beast they commissioned

To steer me away from my mission to your eyes.

And I'd stand there, like a soldier, with my foot upon his chest,

With my grin spread, and my arms out, in my bloodstained Sunday's best,

And you'd hold me; I'd remind you who you are under their spell.

I'd walk through hell for you, let it burn right through my shoes

These soles are useless without you

Through hell for you, let the torturing ensue;

My soul is useless without you..."

All was silent again. Lily shook her head slightly, seeming to awaken from a spell.

She looked around her, blushing at all the eager faces peering at them curiously. She resumed her disposition and thought quickly of a new song.

"I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control

Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin." Lily sang this verse sarcastically, causing a few chuckles and murderous glances from James. Lily began again before James had time to open his mouth and sing something witty back.

"You better shape up, cause I need a man,

and my heart is set on you

You better shape up, you better understand,

to my heart I must be true

Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

You're the one that I want

ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want

ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one that I want

ooh ooh ooh, honey

The one I need

oh yes indeed."

By the end of the song James was beaming.

"I better shape up,

cause you need a man."

"I need a man, Who can keep me satisfied." Lily added.

"I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove..."

"You better prove, that my fate is justified"

"Are you sure?" James asked but still keeping in tune.

"Yes I'm sure down deep inside."

James couldn't help himself. This was the day he had been dreaming about for years. Who knew it would be initiated by a prank. He leaped up onto the nearest table, which happened to be the slytherin table, kicking cups as he went.

"My gift is my song

And this one's for you

And you can tell everybody

That this is your song

It maybe quite simple

But now that it's done

Hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world

Sat on the table

And I kicked off the cups

Well some of the verses well

They got me quite cross

But the sun's been kind

While I wrote this song

It's for people like you that

Keep it turned on

So excuse me for forgetting

But these things I do

You see I've forgotten

If they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is well I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody

This is your song

It may be quite simple

But now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world."

Lily leapt up onto the table, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss in front of the whole school.

"The way she walks, The way she talks. How long can I pretend. Oh I cant help I'm in love. With the girl of my best friend." Remus began quietly to himself.

"Her lovely hair, Her skin so fair. I could go on and never end. Oh, I cant help I'm in love, With the girl of my best friend."

"I want to tell her, How I love her so. And hold her in my arms, but then, What if she got real mad and told him so. I could never face either one again."

"The way they kiss, Their happiness. Will my ache-in ever end, Or will I always be in love, With the girl of my best friend?"

"Did you say something, Remus?" Peter briefly dragged his eyes from the embracing couple and asked in between cheering.

"No, nothing, doesn't matter." Remus mumbled. He took a swig of his pumpkin juice and his eyes glazed over.

"I LOVE YOU...LILY!"


	17. UNLESS YOU CALL LOVE A DISEASE

Emmeline let out a small shriek. She bolted out of the Great Hall sobbing, Mary and Molly trailing behind her. Everyone was now staring at Remus, who was trying to make his way to Lily.

"What's wrong Remus?" Lily looked him over worriedly.

"I'm in love, that's what!" James looked confused. How could Remus be in love with Lily? They had finally just shared their first kiss. Why did he have to spoil this special moment. Lily climbed down off the table, followed by James. Remus stopped in front of them and looked at their two hands intertwined. He looked back at the puzzled face of James and punched him straight in the nose. James let out a grunt and fell to the floor, releasing Lily's hand in the process, his hand promptly being replaced with Remus'.

"What do you think your doing, Lupin!" Lily cried. She quickly kneeled beside James, taking out her wand and fixing his now crooked nose.

"When you walked through the door. It was clear to me. You're the one they adore, who they came to see. You're a … quidditch star (baby). Everybody wants you. Player… Who could really blame you. We're the ones who made you." Most of the staff had broken out into song, trying to relieve the tension.

"Professor, if you haven't noticed, I think the singing is over." Sirius commented after he had stopped laughing.

"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING SITUATION! I LOVE LILY EVANS!" Remus shouted. Most of the laughing was quickly diminished, though some were still nervously chuckling. Remus tried to make away with Lily, grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her towards the door.

"I don't know what your up to Remus, but I'm not about to let you make away with my..." James looked to Lily for confirmation, she slightly nodded her head.

"girlfriend." He had his wand at the ready directed at Remus, but he wouldn't attack his best friend....with Lily in the way. It was time for the teachers to step in.

"Boys, boys, settle down now, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding..." Professor McGonagall interceded.

"I love her!" Remus persisted. "And there's nothing you can do!" He continued to drag Lily away.

"Mr Lupin! Release Miss Evans at once! I wouldn't expect such behavior of you." Professor McGonagall made her way over, yanking Lily's arm from his grip and directing him to her office.

"No, NO, let me GO! Lily wait for me. I love you. LILLLLLYY!" Remus was resisting Professor McGonagall's direction, forcing her to put a body bind curse on him.

"Really, Mr Lupin, I have no choice." She muttered to herself as she floated him past gaping students.

Back in Professor McGonagall's office, Remus was throwing himself at the door and trying to wrench the window open, trying to find anyway out, to get to his love. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk watching him patiently. She had managed to dislodge his wand from his hand but with a lot of difficulty. Remus now lay sprawled on the floor, back to the door, gasping for breath. The door opened a crack and Emmeline, managed t slip inside.

"Is there something I could do for you, Miss Vance?" Professor McGonagall didn't remove her eyes from Remus, who wasn't aware of the special locking spell she had placed on the door, allowing people in, but not out.

"Uh...yes, Professor....I....uh....might be able to help with Remus." She mumbled in a small voice, not looking her teacher in the eye.

"Oh and that would be." Professor McGonagall finally looked up from Remus.

"I.....I gave Remus pumpkin juice this morning...."

"The point Miss Vance, if you would please."

"Well it contained a love potion.....that Lily had given me...."

"I see, that would explain the infatuation he has with her then. Very well Miss Vance, thank you for the information but unfortunately possession and use of a love potion on another student is not allowed....." Emmeline opened her mouth to say something in her defense.

"...under any circumstances. For this I will have to...." The look in Emmeline's eyes and her pitiful expression made Professor McGonagall reconsider. "......dock some points from Gyrffindor." Emmeline looked relieved and swept a glance at Remus still trying in vain to open the office door.

"Will you be able to fix him, Professor?"

"Yes, I'll ask Professor Slughorn to whip up a potion and Remus will be back to normal, very soon. Although you might want to explain some things to him....." Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow and Emmeline exited the room, blushing after Professor McGonagall had restrained Remus and removed the locking charm.

"Now, Remus, we have to get you fixed."

"FIXED! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, UNLESS YOU CALL LOVE A DISEASE!"


	18. Ok, so I wasn't expecting that

Remus was back to normal. Professor Slughorn had brewed and produced the potion but it was Professor McGonagall's unfortunate job to somehow get Remus to drink it. He was walking down the hallway towards the gyrffindor common room situated in the castle's highest tower, the entrance was found on the seventh floor in the east wing. He was so nervous about seeing Lily and James, that he took the longest way possible, detouring whenever he could and coming up with last minute things he had to do. Finally he couldn't put it off any longer. His mind was replaying the events that had taken place earlier that day over and over again. He had confessed his undying love for Lily....Lily... just thinking about her made his tummy feel all... he couldn't explain it...it was an uncomfortable but nice feeling, like butterflies. He had nearly entered a duel with his best friend whilst he was trying to kidnap Lily and last but not least he had done all of this in front of the whole school. What would they say? Will they be angry? He thought to himself as he arrived at the portrait of The Fat Lady, or as she now liked to be called, The not so large but cuddly Lady.

This is it, he thought.

"Oh...uh sorry, I've forgotten the password." The Fat Lady stared at Remus. He wasn't the one to forget.

"It's okay....Remus...I'll let it slide this time." For the first time in her life The Fat Lady let a student in without a password. She swung open, giggling quietly as Remus swore under his breath.

Remus entered the strangely quiet common room, hoping, praying that everyone had gone to bed early. His prayers went unanswered.

Lily looked up from her book as Remus climbed through the portrait hole. She tossed it down and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Ok, so I wasn't expecting that..." Remus managed to get out, with the remaining air in his lungs.

"I'm so sorry, Remus."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Oh..I don't know, I guess we didn't know that you had taken the potion and this could of all been avoided, and James was so angry until we found out about Emmeline, and then you had to be taken away and and and..."

"Lily your babbling." Remus said quietly. Lily looked up at Remus, taking in his appearance for the first time. His hair was ruffled untidily, and his robes were torn. He looked unnaturally pale and he had large purpling bruises forming on his neck and arms from where he had bashed himself into the door.

"Remus! What happened to you? Did James already get to you?"

"Oh...these." He looked down at himself, blushing.

"I was...trying to get to...you...wait what do you mean James...."

Right at that moment James and Sirius entered the room from their dorm. James walked straight up to Remus and punched him in the nose. Remus toppled over backwards, blood pouring from his nose. He looked up expecting to see James going in for another punch but was instead surprised to see him extending a hand to help him up. He took the hand and was soon back on his feet with Lily performing a spell on his dripping nose.

"Sorry bout that mate, just thought you would like the kind favour returned, no hard feeling?." James grinned broadly, obviously the days events had been forgiven and forgotten.

"None at all, Prongs...but you know I don't... I would never......."

"No need to explain, moony, I'm just glad that's all over...."

"Now on to better and greater things....tomorrow." Sirius winked at James leaving a confused Remus and Lily.

"Yeah so about the musical......" Lily started but was interrupted by James forcing an unexpected kiss onto her.


	19. How's it going big boy

Lily pushed James off of her, slapped him and ran giggling up to her dorm.

"I'm confused." James stated bluntly.

"Wow, prongs, you certainly have a way with the girls." Sirius plunked himself down on a comfy chair in front of the fire. Remus and James sat down on a couch nearby. It was 10:00 at night and most of the gyrffindor students were snuggled up in bed, but the marauders prided themselves in never going to bed before a decent time...twelve or later.

"I think it's time for...the talk..." Remus and James stared at Sirius open mouthed.

"Um, sorry to burst your bubble, "Dad", but we already no about the birds don't we, moony." James winked giving Remus a hard nudge in the ribs. Remus blushed a deep crimson and didn't look either of them in the eye when he confirmed.

"....Remus....You do know about the birds and the bees right....?"

"Yeah course...uh....Birds....are animals and bees are...insects...." Remus chuckled, blushing even deeper.

"Merlin's beard!" Sirius exclaimed jumping to his feet. "Remus doesn't know about SEX!"

"Keep it down will you!" Remus hissed, looking more embarrassed by the second. "I know the basics." He quickly added as Sirius began some crude gestures.

"Well I could call Lily down here and we could, y'know, demonstrate." James chuckled and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well, I just haven't had any experience....." Remus mumbled, trying to find some way to get out of the conversation.

"You mean, you've never had a girlfriend....or boyfriend...y'know, whatever floats your boat." Now it was James and Sirius' turn to stare at Remus dumbly.

"Well yeah, I just haven't gotten around to it....I don't find it entirely important......"

Sirius interrupted, jumping into Remus' lap. "A girlfriend not important!....how could you say such a thing! If I counted all the girls I've been with....." He paused, actually trying to count all the girls he had been with. "Well I just couldn't!"

"...plus with being a werewolf and all....you know....that thing I turn into once a month....very dangerous....ugly with big sharp teeth......" Remus continued with a sigh.

"I'm going to bed." Remus gently pushed Sirius off his lap and proceeded to walk up to his dormitory.

"Oopps.....I forgot." Sirius only felt bad for not even a second, soon jumping onto James' lap.

"How's it going big boy."

James caught on to the joke, playing along. "Sweetheart, your looking fine tonight." James winked and pretended to run his hand up Sirius' leg. Sirius made believe he was leaning in for a kiss.

"I'll just leave you two alone then...." Lily was behind them at the foot of the stairs, coming down to get a glass of water. James quickly and unlike Remus not gently, forced Sirius off his lap.

"Oh, Jamesipoo, how could you do this to me, I love you, I was going to give you my virginity." Sirius pretended to sob, clinging onto James' leg.

"You do know we can hear everything from up hear, guys." Peter called from upstairs. James had the decency to look embarrassed but Sirius just laughed and tried to start a fight with Lily for stealing his "lover boy."


	20. Just that James over there

The next morning, when Remus was on the way to breakfast, he noticed something very strange. All the gyrffindor girls seemed to be.....well flirting with him, to put the mater straight. Sirius and James seemed to find this matter extra amusing, though that morning they seemed to be in a particularly good mood.

"Hey, Remus, wanna sit next to me at breakfast?" Mary called from her posse of girls whispering and giggling, like they usually did.

"Yeah Remus, I could teach you a thing or two." Alice winked as he passed by, earning disapproving and astonished glances from the other girls, especially Emmeline. Remus noticed Emmeline scowling and flashed her a quick smile. Emmeline blushed heavily and looked as if she was about to die of happiness, exactly the opposite, Alice looked as if she wanted to punch her in the face. It was now or never, Emmeline thought to herself. Throwing a brief goodbye to her friends she ran off to catch up with Remus.

"Remus, hi, I know we haven't been able to talk since the whole.....ah...pumpkin juice issue, and I'm so sorry, I know that was a mistake now, and I hope we can still be friends, and I should be going now..." Emmeline's cheeks were once again turning a bright pink color, as they usually did. While Emmeline was talking, Remus had a good chance to actually look at her. She had long, black, bone straight hair and pale bluey purple eyes that complimented her extremely pale skin perfectly. Remus decided that he quite liked it when she blushed, he supposed it made her look beautiful, though not as beautiful as Lily......wait...what, Lily?

"Uh...Remus, are you okay?"Remus realized Emmeline had just asked him a question and he had been silent for quite some time now.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say." Colour rose on Emmeline's cheeks but this time in irritation.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter!" She looked close to tears and Remus, had he been listening would have realised why.

"I'll see you in class!" Emmeline practically ran into the Dining hall, subtly wiping the few tears that had escaped her eyes. Remus, confused as ever joined his fellow marauders, excluding Peter, who could hardly be seen hanging around them anymore.

"Hey Remus, you look thirsty, here have some pumpkin juice." Sirius sniggered. Where had Remus heard that line before, he wondered. He took the glass anyway, taking a huge gulp and turned to Sirius and James, who were looking at him expectantly.

"...what?"

"Do you feel...different, moony?" James and Sirius were on the edge of their seat, looking excited.

"Not really, why?" At this their faces fell. Hestia Jones noted the exchange, plucking up some courage stood up, to confront Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius." James started.

"Mhhhh?" Sirius was only half paying attention, staring at a cute hufflepuff's butt, while he absent mindfully took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"What's wrong with me? You get surrounded by girls all the time and I can't even get Lily to go out with me once. Am I ugly or something?" Hestia chose that moment to pop up and approach Sirius, looking awkward and nervous.

"Um, excuse me....Sirius, did you get my invitation?" Sirius looked up at Hestia, the girl whom he had once shared a small, abrupt fling with.

"Oh, Hestia, you must know I'm in a relationship with someone."

"Oh...with who?"

"Just that James over there." Sirius pointed half heartily, like it was an everyday occurrence that he stated we was in fact going out with a guy.

"So yeah, back to your problem...perhaps they think your vain or something." Sirius took in James' bewildered expression.

"You....I...Uh....You....Wha?"

"What?" Sirius could hardly contain his straight face. James didn't mind at all the prank Sirius had just played he was more concerned with other matters.

"You just took a drink or pumpkin juice, padfoot!"

"...I did?" Sirius looked at his half empty cup and cursed.

"Shit, quick ask me something."

"Uh, um, ok.....remember last year, when wormtail went flying around the school on my broom and smashed into the whomping willow and I had to buy a new broom." "Was it you?"

"Yes." Sirius tried to cover his mouth but it was already out.

"I knew it!" James pointed accusingly at Sirius, but then burst out laughing. "You have to tell the truth..aaaaallllllllll day!" Not if Sirius could help it, he grabbed James' full glass, with a mischievous look in his eye. James had his mouth wide open, laughing and then....gagging. Something was trickling down his throat. He stared at the now empty glass Sirius was holding and tried to cough up the liquid before it was too late. Remus catching on quickly, realised what was happening.

"James,....who would you turn gay for?" Remus came up with a question on the spur of the moment.

"....You....and.....Sirius." James managed to get out between fits of gagging and coughing. The spluttering was grabbing peoples attention around the hall and people looked over curiously. Remus and Sirius, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Remus, who would you turn gay for?" Remus' eyes bulged and before he could stop himself he whispered....."Sirius." This time it was James and Sirius' turn to burst out in very girlish giggles.

"Ok...Sirius....What teacher would you.....let's say....use your many 'charms' on?" James, grinned broadly, him and Remus now turning on Sirius.

"Professor Hooch" Sirius blushed, something his friends had never seen the confident young man do. Rolanda Hooch was the new broomstick flying teacher. She was young enough for the older boys to lust after her but old enough to be hired as a professor. She had silvery hair that was cropped short, giving her a pixie-like appearance and obviously very good hearing, as she caught Sirius' eye when she scanned the hall, making him blush deeper. His friends, of course burst out laughing at him.

"Hey I wonder if anyone else has noticed yet?" James queried, making the boys look around the hall. By coincidence a couple of students nearby were starting to be affected and the boys listened in.

"Hey Molly, do you want to come with...." But before Benjy could finish she had cut him off.

"Not really, Fenwick, I would rather go with Arthur." Molly looked surprised at the words that just came out of her mouth.

"Good because I was just asking you out of pity, I really want to go with Emmeline." Benjy replied casually, startled also by what he had said.

"You know Emmeline likes Remus right?"

"Yeah of course everyone seems to know except him." They were starting to wonder what was going on. They caught the eye of three very suspicious looking students across the table from them.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes." They all replied truthfully.

"Well....What's going on?"

"Me and Sirius told a house elf to add a truth potion to the students pumpkin juice." James stated simply. Unfortunately most of the table had heard this, because he hadn't bothered to keep his voice down, soon there was an uproar of voices.

"You mean we have to speak the truth the whole day!"

"We'll be telling everybody everything and anything!"

"How are we supposed to keep anything secret now!"

"Well, me and James thought, being such a close knit community of students....being like a family in this school.... that we shouldn't keep anything a secret from each other."


	21. I get the best view

For a moment no one was speaking. Everyone had a look of pure astonishment plastered on their face. Then the hall erupted with voices, students asking each other questions they had always wanted a truthful answer to. Sirius and James didn't think about the strain the veritaserum could have on people's relationships, especially theirs.

Lily had just walked in and was stunned by the uproar of voices and then snippets of conversation she was catching.

"I don't like you, I've never liked you...."

"You weren't my first...."

".....Break up with him for me...."

She made her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat close enough to hear what the marauders were talking about but not so close that it looked like she was sitting with them.

"What have you guys done!" Remus whispered darkly, looking over his shoulder at the rows of noisy of students.

"It, it .....uh... well it was a good idea at the time!" Sirius huffed, pouting. Somewhere in the world girls just screamed and fainted.

"Hey James! Are we actually ever going to go on that date?" Alice called from further down the table just in earshot of Lily. Lily's heart started up at a million miles per hour and she unconsciously took a deep breath.

"Probably not." Lily let out her breath loudly causing James to look at her.

"Got a problem, Evans?" James couldn't help himself, he couldn't resist any opportunity to tease someone.

"Actually I do." Lily responded confidently, thought that was far from what she was feeling.

"You do?" James raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes, I do." Lily was trying to stall as much as she could from the inevitable telling of the truth.

"Well then, Evans, do tell us what your problem is." James was enjoying himself, he was glad he would have witnesses to Lily confessing her undying love for him.

"I don't want you going out on a date with that presumptuous slag." A small sharp chuckle, that bore no amusement, escaped Alice's lips.

"That's rich coming from you!" Alice retorted. Most of the table had dropped their conversations by now to listen in.

"Lil miss Evans, goody two shoes, still has time to wrap all the boys in the school around her dainty, perfect finger!"

"It's better then sleeping with whoever I can and forgetting about them the next day!" Sirius just high fived six gyrffindors.

"At least I'm not a tease! We all know you string James along, when he could be in a real relationship with me!"

"Pffft, a real relationship, I'm surprised you know what that word means Alice." James was looking between the two girls and then turned to Sirius.

"I should really intervene." He whispered.

"Are you kidding! It's just getting interesting! They might get on top of the table and start a cat fight....and where I'm sitting.....I get the best view."


	22. Move on

James looked at his so called "friend." Sirius was smiling widely and kept moving his eyes between the two fiery girls. Alice and Lily had gotten into a truth fight and most of the table were too deeply involved now, to be asking questions of their own. James was slightly confused, which didn't take much. Why was Lily, the girl who had stolen his heart but supposedly hated him, confronting Alice, the feisty, dark haired bombshell who was supposed to be going out with Frank? He just didn't understand!

"And how many "real" relationships have you had Lily!" Alice nearly screamed from across the gyrffindor table.

"None." Lily answered truthfully, an effect of the veritaserum, the boys had put in the students pumpkin juice jugs that morning.

"But I would rather wait and have a proper relationship then twenty or so flings!" The venom in her voice was clear, as was the dislike in Alice's voice when she responded.

"I could have a proper relationship! But Jamesipoo is in love with you!"

"Hey that rhymes." Peter giggled. The whole table turned to glare at him. "Sorry." He squeaked and quickly busied himself with spreading jam onto his toast.

"Tell us the truth Lily! Do you or do you not like James?" Professor McGonagall looked up from the daily prophet and crumpet she was eating. She noticed that most of the hall seemed....well, quiet, which was a bad sign at Hogwarts. She scanned the hall for the problem and of course ended up at the gyrffindor table. Surprise, surprise, she thought, it's the marauders.

"So, come on Lily, tell us." Mary added in the silence.

"Tell you what?" Lily stalled. Looking around nervously her eyes fell on the expressionless face of James, who was trying to look as calm as possible. It was James' turn to hold his breath now as he waited anxiously for her answer. In fact the whole gyrffindor table held it's breath. Some students were leaning in as far as they could to be able to hear better, some making bets on what the answer would be and some whispering to their neighbor because they had just sat down.

"Do you Lily Evans, like James Potter?" Alice made sure she stated the question in a way that produced no way out.

"No." Was all she said before Lily quickly stood up and ran from the hall. At her departure all the students burst into animated chatter on the latest events. James just sat their expressionless, emotionless, unmoving.

"James? Prongs? Don't worry mate, forget about it." Sirius didn't like the way James looked. James stood up silently and was able to just get out the doors without being spotted.

Lily had ran down the hall way and leaned against a wall panting.

The truth had to come out.

"I don't like him, I love him."

James had also ran down the corridor but in a different direction. He spontaneously made a right turn and sped off down another deserted passageway. He followed the remote passage just staring at the plain stone flooring in front of him. He didn't notice the uneven ground ahead and he fell to the ground with a sob. Something hot and wet was sliding down his cheek and only after he had wiped it off did James realise he was crying. He stumbled over to his secret thinking spot and let go. He let the despair and hurt engulf him, letting out huge loud cries of pain. He felt as if his heart had broken in two and Lily had taken a piece with her. More warm, fat, tears escaped his eyes but this time he made no move to wipe them away. James made a decision. No more pining after Lily. Onto bigger and better things he thought. He would walk back into that hall, a smile on his face and crack a joke about it.

Move on he thought. Move on.


	23. Sniveling toad spawn

What had gone wrong? I sang to her.....from like deep down in my heart......We kissed! And she said she was my girlfriend. We kissed! That's it, maybe it was the kiss!

James was doodling on his piece of parchment, deep in thought.

James remembered how soft her lips were on his and dismissed the idea. What could of happened in one day? Maybe, maybe she had met someone else! Yeah that had to be it! Snivellus......It was all snivellus' fault, Lily and him were probably still seeing each other. That had to be it!

"Potter, are you listening!" Professor Cuthbert Binns teacher of History of Magic called. He had the distinction of being the only teacher at Hogwarts who is a ghost. It is said that he was so old when he took a nap in a chair in the teachers' lounge that he died in his sleep and simply got up to go to teach his next class and 'left his body behind'.

"No I'm not Professor, I was thinking about Lily."

"What, why would you be thinking about a girl in History of magic, young man!"

"Because I'm trying to figure out why she doesn't like me."

"Well Mr Potter, maybe you could ponder the deep mysteries that are girls some other time for I would like to get back to my lesson!" Professor Binns glided back to the black board and continued to drone on about some goblin war no one cared about. Lily tried to hide her face behind her hair because it was deep red in colour and would be for quite some time.

After history of magic James stormed out of the class leaving his bewildered friends behind. Snape was walking quietly along to his next class when he heard thundering footsteps coming to a stop behind him. He turned to find a furious James inches away from him. Snape had of course caught wind of what had happened at breakfast and thought this was the perfect time to provoke James on the lily matter.....

he thought wrong.

"Hey Jamesipoo, you haven't gone out with me either, what's the matter with you? You don't have Lily anymore to stop you..." Severus sniggered but paused at the look on his enemies face.

"What is lil wittle jamsipoo a lil bit angries that not everyone in this school adores him." Snape spat the last word at James aggravating him further.

"I always knew Lily could never like you.....Why would you want a girl like...her anyway" James grabbed the front of Snape's robes roughly pushing him up against the wall.

"Don't talk about lily, you sniveling toad spawn!"

"Oh Potter, didn't know you felt that......" Snape didn't get any further before James' fist connected with his chin.

"What did you say to Lily!" James roared startling some first years who quickened their pace.

"Nothing, I haven't talked to her in ages."

"DON'T LIE TO ME SNIVELLUS!"

"I CAN'T"

"I'm sure you found some way around it!"

A nearby professor heard the ruckus and made their way over to break the boys up sending them on their way to the next class.

Lily had seen what had happened and ran off. Back against the wall, she burst into tears.


	24. I HAVE AN IDEA

"Hey gorgeous, how about you and me go cook up a little potion of our own...."

"Sirius, for the last time, can't you just be a little more...serious!"

"I am Sirius, McKinnon, what you talkin bout."

"Come on Black, we need to at least get a start on the elixir before Slughorn gets back."

"What's your problem, Mckinnon, why you being so up tight?"

"Because I like you....eeekk!"

"Hey Sirius!" James called, over the crowded corridor. James and Remus were on their way to defense against the dark arts and the affects of the veritaserum hadn't worn off yet.

"What are you looking so.....gleeful, for padfoot?" James studied his friends face and noticed a quiet prominent glint in his eye. Looking closer he observed his friend wore a smirk...his special smirk.

"You got laid!?!"

"No, what are you going on about Prongs!" Sirius looked over at Remus to see what he thought and wasn't surprised to seem him engrossed in a book. Sirius quickly darted out his hand and snapped the book closed on his dear friends nose.

"Ow, what was that for, Padfoot!"

"I want you to pay attention to me." Sirius pouted and Remus just sighed and put his book away into his bag.

"Now, James, my one, my only, my stars, my moon, my..."

"Oh just get on with it, Sirius." James huffed, disappointed that he wasn't going to be hearing a juicy story of Sirius's latest endeavors in the broom closet.

"I actually just got a date with the lovely Miss Mckinnon."

"Marlene?" Peter had joined them a second a go, but not one of them had noticed.

"No, Davis."

"Wow, I didn't know there was a Davis Mckinnon in gyrffindor." Peter pondered.

"That's because he's in slytherin." Sirius rolled his eyes, it was getting way to easy to fool Peter these days.

"Hey, Sirius, I think the veritaserum has worn off, unless there really is a Davis Mckinnon in slytherin."

"I think you might be right James my man, but just to be sure....IS THERE A DAVIS MCKINNON OF SLYTHERIN HERE?"

"Yeah...what?" Someone called within the crowd.

"Ok...uh....just to make sure again ask me something."

"Sirius, do you think I have a chance with Lily?"

"Sure man. Never give up, that's what I always say!"

"That was a lie wasn't it?"

"Yeah sorry, Prongs."

"I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"Mr Black, please keep your voice down! This is a classroom not a quidditch field!"

"Sorry, Professor." Sirius turned to the marauders and gave them the thumbs up.

"Er, Professor."

"What is it now, Black?"

"I need to go to the bathroom...."

"Really, Mr Black, right now, during MY lesson."

"Yes sir, it's an emergency!"

"Very well, go ahead, but you won't be getting out of the essay. I'll be giving it to James for you."

"Thank you sir, how very kind." Sirius exited the classroom backwards, winking at James as he went. James turned to look at Remus, when he felt something running down his face. He brought his hand up to his nose, to discover blood. Unbeknown to the rest of the class, Sirius was slipping his wand back into his pocket.

"Sir, sir! My nose is bleeding, my nose is BLEEDING!" James was running up and down between the desks, spraying blood everywhere. Remus and Peter got up and were trying to calm him down.

"Lupin, Pettigrew, please...try...to calmly escort Potter to Madam Pomfrey." Remus and Peter gave each other a grin and caught a hold of each of James' arms.

As soon as they were out of the door and into the corridor, they ran into Sirius who fixed up James' nose quickly and proceeded to explain his idea.

"LETS PAINT LILY ON THE WALL!"

"Shh Sirius, we're still outside the classroom."

"Oh right." Sirius dropped his voice to a whisper.

"A sure fire way to get to a girl's heart his painting her name across the corridor!"

"Sirius, I'm not sure....I've kinda given up on Lily."

"Never give up, Marauders, Never. James your setting a bad example for the little ones." Sirius indicated to Remus and Peter. Remus crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh come on, can't we just get on with it."

"Wow Remus, your usually against ze pranks!"

"Well you've dragged me out of class, we might as well do something productive."

"So you think its 'productive' then Remus?" James turned to his all knowing pal. Remus just shrugged but James took that as an affirmative.

"Lets get crackalacking then! Sirius, what are we painting with?"

"...Paint of course!"

"Sirius, we have wands at our disposal and the best you could think of is paint?"

"Well we have to put in the hard work if it's gonna mean something."

"I guess...." Just then they heard the sound of students getting up to move to their next class.

"Come on, we better get to it!" Sirius ran right, James ran left and Peter just ran into the wall. They regrouped and remembered the paint buckets this time and made their way down the corridor.

Lily and Emmeline came out of the defense against the dark arts classroom, chatting animatedly. Emmeline stopped dead in her tracks and Lily hardly noticed until no one answered her back. She turned to see what had caught Emmeline's gaze and found her self looking at the marauders. Remus came over to stand by Lily.

"Yeah....."


	25. My hair, my beautiful hair

Lily was astonished. There, in the corridor, was James balancing, badly on Sirius's shoulders, as he wrote her name largely on the wall. He wobbled uncontrollably for a second and nearly tipped the bucket of red paint all over Sirius's head.

"Hey watch it! This hair doesn't come naturally, y'know!"

"Sorry padfoot." James giggled as he pretended to pour the paint over Sirius's head again.

"James!" Startled by Lily's sudden appearance, James toppled over backwards, sending the red liquid flying into the air. Sirius seemed to look above him in slow motion, as the paint came hurtling, back towards the ground.

"Noooooooooooooo!" He howled, as the paint came down on top of his head, splashing James and peter in the process. Sirius sat sprawled out on the floor, sniffing quietly to himself.

"My hair, my beautiful hair." He looked up to find both Lily and James trying to suppress laughter.

James found the bright red and very depressed Sirius, highly amusing, but he knew it wouldn't be wise to make this known. Wait did his eye just twitch!

Lily couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Sirius. He looked ridiculous! He had red paint dripping through his hair and an adorable pout on his face, as he sat sulking on the floor. Lily wondered why James just soundly took off running down the corridor. She soon found out.

"Come back here, you coward! I'm going to kill you!" Sirius bellowed as he, swiftly jumped up and also took off after James. It was too much for Lily she burst out into fits of laughter, making her fall to the ground, holding her stomach. Remus and Peter looked at Lily in concern, she obviously wasn't in the right mind. They got an idea, both at the same time and grinned evilly to each other. They simultaneously grabbed a hold of each of Lily's arms and began to drag her kicking, screaming and laughing away, down the hall.

James, puffing made a u-turn and sped right past Sirius. Sirius was stunned only for a second, then also turned and took off in the direction he came. When Sirius finally caught up with James, which didn't take long, both being in top physical condition to be on the quidditch team, he was staring at the ground. It caught Sirius's attention that a hastily written note was magically engraved in the pavement. He was the first to break the silence that seemed to have fallen, by reading out the scribbled message.

"To not fret, do not fear

We have her very near

Clues will lead you to above

There you'll find your true love." Murmured Sirius, under his breath.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means Remus and Peter have abducted Lily!"

"Hmmm...Somewhere high and nearby....that's got to be the astronomy tower!"

"Congratulations Padfoot, your not just a pretty face."

"Thanks Prongs,......wait a second!" But James, once again, had taken off running.


	26. Go find your woman

Sirius Black, Quidditch star and most popular guy in school was NOT amused. His shoulder length black hair flowed behind him as he kept pace just a little behind James, as they jogged towards the astronomy tower. James had the crazed idea that he was going to rescue lily, his love, from the evil clutches of a werewolf and a rat. The real story was that James and Sirius' friends in the midst of excitement carted lily off on a little game of hide and seek. And by the way Lily was NOT James' love.

Mumbling to himself, Sirius hardly noticed the strange student propped up against the wall staring right at him. But when he did he came to an abrupt stop and the girl giggled. He spun quickly on his heels and, sorry to say, but Sirius Black's jaw dropped open with a distinctive pop. He gaped at the way she confidently leaned against the stone bricks behind her, the way her long legs looked in her ridiculously short but absolutely sexy denim skirt and the way she gave him a seductive wink as she strutted down the hall. Sirius in his mesmerized state was about to tag after her when a very annoying someone snapped him out of his daze.

"Oi Padfoot, come on! You waiting for the house elf to deliver your invitation, then?" James cried impatiently.

"James! You wouldn't believe, but that's mostly because you are whipped! But I just saw the most beautiful girl!" Sirius but a dramatic emphasis on most.

"Huh, I didn't see anyone…."

"You must of ran right past her….though I don't know how you could have."

"Or maybe you're just goin mad aye?"

"Or maybe you should just focus on 'rescuing' lily."

"Oh right!"

James burst into the astronomy tower, heaving the heavy wooden door aside. He quickly scanned the area, the results disappointing him so he took a more detailed search.

"Not here?"

"NOT HERE!" James bellowed then sat on the pavement in a huff. Sirius stood there awkwardly for a moment until he came up with the idea to look for clues. Sirius paced around the telescopes on the stone balcony. He sighed. This was hopeless he thought and… it was cold. Once again Sirius' thoughts returned to the mysterious girl in the hall way. Who could she be? Was she a new student? Where did she come from? Would she let him screw her? Sirius turned his gaze up into the starry night sky, something bright….and pink? catching his eye. He couldn't see it with his bare eye so he loped over to the nearest telescope and looked into the darkness. Just as he expected.

"Thought you were done,

But where's the fun.

To the changing room

should you zoom."

"What did you say?" James mumbled.

"Oh, I was just reading out the next clue I found." Sirius said casually. He nearly laughed when he saw his friend's eyes widen and him jump to attention. He didn't laugh when he was pushed out of the way so James could get a look at the message.

"Where is it! I can't fiiiinnnndd iiitttt!" James whined, stomping his foot. Sirius blinked twice then slightly moved the telescope lens to the right.

"Uh huh!" James proclaimed, speeding off down the astronomy tower stairs, leaving Sirius to trail behind him rather reluctantly. I know what you're thinking. This adventure seems totally Sirius' thing, why isn't he showing more interest. Well you see the larger portion of Sirius' brain was focused on a certain young woman he had met earlier that day, the other reasonably smaller portion of the brain's purpose was to remind Sirius to put one foot after the other. One thing though did make its way into Sirius' consciousness, when he saw something zoom past the window in his peripheral vision. He turned to see what it was but it had already disappeared. He just dismissed it as nothing.

James swung open the boy change rooms, not expecting to find anything expect another clue to bring himself closer to his….uh….woman? But lily wasn't anyone's woman. That was why Remus and Peter were struggling to get Lily to co operate with their plan. Sirius followed James into the bathroom dragging his feet and dragging his hand through his hair. They had already checked the girls change rooms much to the disapproval of the girls in their getting changed. Most of them had swatted and shrieked at James, while the rest had crowded around Sirius, trying to catch his attention. James had shaken his head, this was so unfair. But Sirius was distracted, searching for the one girl he wanted to see in there. As James and Sirius entered the boys change rooms they were taken back by what they found there. There were four gyriffondor boys standing topless in a line, with surprise, surprise, a line of the clue written on each of them. When they saw James and Sirius, they all sighed in relief and looked at each other with mutual expressions of contempt.

"Finally!" one boy exclaimed!

"Oi, we're not supposed to talk to them before we sing!"

"Sing….what?" Sirius asked. The gryffindor boys looked at him with varying pained expressions.

"Not the change room." One began in a deep baritone.

"But the changing room." The next one belted out in a higher voice. The boys recognized him from the Hogwarts choir.

"Follow the corridor." A small boy with a ridiculous blush covering his whole face, not to mention his neck and shoulders too, sang next.

"Until you find an invisible door……can we go now?"

"Sure…." James said over his shoulder as he belted out the door. He was on a mission.

James paced, increasing his speed by the second in front of the seemingly blank wall. After his third attempt a very old door appeared opposite a tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. James jumped back startled. The Room of requirement was located on the seventh floor and the way to open the room is to walk past it three times thinking about what you need, and the door will appear. If only Prongs knew this.  
"..Sirius …SIRUS!"  
"Uh...What James?"  
"That door just appeared out of nowhere!"  
"...I'm pretty sure it was there all along .."  
"Well I'm pretty sure it wasn't!"  
"Well, did you say any spells?"  
"I'm not stupid! All I was doing was thinking about where Remus and peter would hide. Oh my Hagrid!"  
"The Room of Requirement." Sirius whispered in awe.  
"...The changing room!" Sirius completed looking proud at his masterful skills of detection.  
"We must be the first students in Hogwarts history to have found the Room of Requirement!" James breathed.  
"What about Remus and Peter?"  
"Huh ..?"  
"Well the clue was the changing room..."  
"Oh right well then, the second students."  
"What about that story Dumbledore told us..."  
"Third then!"  
"What about..?"  
"SHUT UP!"  
Sirius looked at James disapprovingly.  
"Go find your woman." He muttered.


	27. Your mom!

The two marauders entered the room cautiously. Who knew what evils lurked around the corner! The dark room stretched into a long corridor that never seemed to end. Candelabras hung at regular intervals down the passage and the sides were littered with millions of different shaped doors. There were large blue ones and small metal ones and even some sideways ones.

"Do they expect us to check every door? Knowing our luck it'll be the very last!" Sirius exclaimed throwing himself down on a convenient couch. "Hey…I like this couch….how bout instead we carry this thing back to our dorm?"

"Sirius, do you not understand love at all! I can't just give up now, not when somewhere out there is my lily, defenseless and alone and scared!"

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating it a bit?"

"I WILL NOT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY UNTIL MY BELOVED IS IN MY ARMS AGAIN!" James also flopped onto the couch dramatically. "But hey this couch is comfy!"

"See told ya! Isn't the texture just so exquisite?"

"Oh and the coloring! It would go great with the bed sheets." They both looked at each other.

"Anyway...Lily." Sirius quickly reminded them.

"Ah yes lily!" James commando rolled to the beginning of doors, jumped up and began running.

"Seriously mate, prongs, what is with the running! I'm fit but come on even I have my limits."

Half an hour later and the two boys were still lost in a maze of doors and walls. They were lucky it was a Saturday.

"My legs hurt!"

"Quiet Sirius, I'm concentrating!"

"On what, I only hear silence." Sirius whined. He began to drag his feet, using his left hand to thump at all the doors as he passed them. Da thump. Da thump. Da thump.

"PADFOOT!"

"Temper, temper my dear. What are you 'concentrating' on anyway?"

"Your mom!"

"That was uncalled for and disturbing."

"So is your face!"

While the two were having a very heated staring contest a door silently opened behind them.

"They still haven't figured it out." Remus chuckled softly to himself, peering out from behind a small, striped door.

"Really, I'm trying to connect telepathically with lily."

"Now I'm not sure which is more ridiculous…"

"Shh, shh I hear something."

"…you know admitting you hear voices is the first step to recovery…"

"No it isn't and it's not in my head!" At this Sirius began to listen as well.

"I don't hear anything?" Sirius whispered.

"It's wind!"

"Wind! Yes I knew it! All our problems are over!" Sirius clung to James hysterically.

"You have no idea what wind means do you?"

"I have no idea." They both came to a stop in the middle of the corridor. Behind them were ever expanding doors and in front were continued ever expanding doors.

"You know we've been walking all this way and we haven't checked one door." James prodded giving Sirius a mischievous wink.

"You are right, potter, terribly, truthfully, frighteningly right!" Sirius rushed to one large, medieval looking door. James was looking on, excited as he opened it carefully.

"AAHHH!" screamed Sirius.

"What, what!" cried James.

"Heh heh, nothing." Sirius chuckled.

"You Broomhead! Move aside and lemme have a look then." James pushed Sirius violently aside so that he fell on his back. Knowing Sirius he lay there pretending to be dead, tongue out and all. After a couple of second he opened on eye wondering why he hadn't gotten any attention yet.

"Oi Prongs! I'm dead."

"Well shut up then."

"No you're supposed to be paying attention to me…what are you lookin' at anyway!"

"I think this door leads to the quidditch field."

"What do you mean?"

"This door…this rectangular thing here, opens and when you step through it you end up in a big grassy area, we like to call a field. We play quidditch on it with flying brooms and circular things we call a quaffle." James exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well very interesting, Boggart bait, thanks for that. Try another door." James went to the next door and swung it open.

"Hey it's the quidditch field again!" Sirius got up from the floor, where he had been lying and peered out into the open air of the quidditch fields. They looked at each other, silently understanding their next mission. James ran left and Sirius ran right opening as many as doors as they could manage on the way.

"They all lead to the quidditch field!" James wailed.

"Do you mean to tell me that we've wasted all this time, walking all this way when we could have just opened the first door, found lily and I could be chatting up that hotty by now!"

"Uhm…yes?" James smiled sheepishly at his best mate.

"Well that was fun." Sirius beamed and hopped through the nearest door.

"Hey wait for me!" James yelled and proceeded to commando roll through a door. Because everyone knows commando-rolling is the best way to enter potentially dangerous situations.

The quidditch field was eerily quiet and the night air was freezing as it whipped around the two boys, pulling on their cloaks and messing up their perfectly positioned hair.

"Oh no my hair!" Sirius whined, frantically straightening his shoulder length locks back down. James rolled his eyes, and searched nervously around the field.

"I can't see her Siri!"

"Did you really think this was the end Jamesi? I'm goin back by the way, I'm cold and I have some…uh study to do." James absentmindedly waved him away.

"Wait…Sirius has study to do? PADFOOT YOU GET YOUR SKREWT BUTT BACK HERE YOU SON OF A HOUSE-ELF!" No answer came as Sirius was already sprinting to his warm, cosy bed.

"Oh well, I don't need that Broom ditcher, I can be heroic all by myself!" James fell down to the ground. "I don't know where to staaaaaart!"

"Potter! Is that you!" James stopped sobbing for a moment and looked startled around him.

"Up here you Bat-brain!" James looked above him and saw a certain Miss Evans balancing on a broomstick, looking very unsteady and scared.

"Lily! What are you doing up there my love? Where are Remus and Peter?"

"Snape caught them out on the grounds after lights out. It was a choice between tarnishing my spotless record and being left up here. You can see which one I chose now get me down!" James had to think quickly as he could see lily struggling to stay upright on the broom. He swiftly pulled out his wand from under his cloak.

"Accio broom!" A strange noise seemed to be approaching from behind the owlery. A flying broom tore through the sky at a terrifying speed heading straight for lily, who was around nine metres in the air. She let out a tremendous scream and began to try and will her broom to move away. James began to panic as well.

"Let go lily!"

"What are you crazy, Potter!"

"Trust me…" Lily looked down at the boy who constantly made her school days hell with taunts and jinxes and decided to trust him. She abruptly maneuvered her body over the side of the broom and was left hanging by her arms, just as James' broom flew over her head. It kept going until it was stopped by a rather large and aggressive tree.

"Oh no! The whomping willow's got my baby!"

"James! Help!" Lily didn't do as many extracurricular sport activities and so her upper body strength was lacking. In other words lily was slipping.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" James cried out just as lily's fingers let go and she began her descent to the ground. "EEEEEEEIIIIIIII" She screamed as she fell through the chilly night air.

"Thanks, James." Lily was hovering inches above the field as James carefully lowered her with his wand.

"Want to go to bed now dear?"

"I hope you mean separately potter. As in separate dorms and beds."

"Aw don't you think I deserve a little reward?"

"Yeah you do." Lily smiled seductively at him and stepped closer. POW she punched him in the face so hard that he fell and landed on the damp grass.

"That's for your friends kidnapping me!"

"Sirius quick look into the sky, is it a bird…"

"Where is that from anyway?"

"I don't know some muggle TV show."


	28. Christmas Special

"PROOONNGGGS! Wake up! It's Chrrrrriiiisstmmmasss!" As soon as Sirius had opened his eyes, he had whipped back his covers and sprinted to the window.

"OH prongs it's snowing as well! How magical!" Sirius beamed as he turned to look at the lump in his bestfriend's bed.

"...wake up Potter." James groaned loudly and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.

"JAMES POTTER GET YOUR HAGRID SIZED BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW MR!" No response from the lump. Sirius decided to try another approach.

"Sirius why are you in my bed with me?"

"Because you wouldn't get out of it, so i decided to get into it!" Sirius grinned wide and wrapped his arms around his friend's warm body.

"ARRGHHH!" James sprang from his bed, faster than anything Sirius had ever seen.

"YOUR HANDS ARE BLOODY COLD!" Sirius grinned sheepishly at James.

"Yeah sorry bout that...been drawing pictures on the window." James looked at the window and found it to be decorated with a large display of the four marauders opening presents under the Hogwarts Christmas tree.

"So you're pretty excited about this Christmas thing hey?"

"Yeah...we didn't really celebrate it at home. Bah humbag and all that." Sirius chuckled quietly, moving to get out of the great four post bed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go open some presents. Race ya!" James winked at Sirius and was off at a sprint down the stairs to the common room.

"Hey not fair!"

When the two boys entered the common room, gasping for air, they saw Remus, Lily and Peter all waiting for them around the fireplace.

"Hey what took ya so long Black? Thought you couldn't wait for this special christmas morning?" Lily rolled her eyes but gave the two boys a sweet hug each.

"Why Lily, you've got me all hot and flustered!" Lily then proceeded to not so sweetly punch both boys.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Sirius cried rubbing the forming bruise on his arm.

"Yeah but you two are a pair."

"A pair of idiots if anything. Come on let's open presents." Remus smiled affectionately at his group and motioned for them to come and sit around the fire.

"Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire."

"Don't sing Sirius. Just open your present." Remus handed Sirius a large, beautifully wrapped package, dressed in red and black ribbons. Sirius was bouncing in anticipation for his first christmas present.

"Oh it's too elegant to unwrap!" Lily sighed.

"Pssh!" Sirius quickly tore the paper aggresively in two and held up his brand new...potions book. "Gee...wow."

"I know you've been struggling in potions lately, Padfoot, so I thought a new potions book may help you in your studies." Moony smiled at his own cleverness.

"Ok ok...great as that present was...its my turn now!" James declared, pulling out a rather perculiar looking gift. It was lumpy and the wrapping paper was paper-mached all around.

"You never were the creative type Potter." Lily said. Sirius grabbed the present out of James' hands and teared it apart. Inside were a pair of muggle running shoes.

"Because I just know we'll be getting into alot of mischief in the next few years and may need some quick escapes."

"Thanks prongs...how do they work?" After the tiresome job of teaching Sirius the purpose of shoes it was Peter's turn to give out presents. He passed each of the marauders, including Lily, a small, plain wrapped box. Remus was given a dark blue box, Lily a green one, James' was bright red and Sirius's box was black. Everyone was curious as what Peter may of gotten them, seeing as last year they recieved a half eaten chocolate frog to share. One by one they unwrapped their boxes.

"Oh my! it's lovely!" Lily exclaimed.

"Exquisite!" Remus murmured.

"Bloody fantastic!" Sirius and James shouted at the same time.

In each little box was something each student adored more than anything in the world. In Lily's box was a photo of her family standing around their muggle Christmas tree. In Remus's box was a picture of all his friends in animagus form under the full moon. In Sirius and James' boxes were of course, photos of themselves.

"I just thought I would do something a bit more personal this year..." Peter squeaked nervously. "I hope you all like them. I've been watching you for months. Around this time of year, Lily, I've noticed you write lots of letters to your family. Remus, I've seen how happy you are when surrounded by your friends, especially...during the hard times. And Sirius, James, well in the morning you spend an average of two hours in front of the dorm mirrors..."

"Wow...Peter I think that's the most I've heard you speak this whole year!" Peter blushed scarlet all the way to his ears and busied himself in eating the rest of the chocolates his family had sent him.

"Now my darling Lily, I have a special surprise for you..."

"...If you'll just make your way to the bedroom..." Sirius cut in. James pulled out a pretty red bag from behind the tree and passed it to Lily.

"Oh Potter, you shouldn't have.." She pulled out the contents of the bag. "Really...you shouldn't have." James surely expected the reaction he recieved but just couldn't help himself. He always got cheeky around the holidays.

"Potter I'm going to slap you so hard once I get a hold of you!" This, of course, led to a comical scene of Lily chasing James around the dormitory. Sirius held up the matching sexy santa lingerie set and smirked.

"Oh come on Lily. I think this would look stunning on you! How abut we stay down here while you just head on up there and get changed k?" Lily beheld Sirius with furious eyes.

"Sirius, the only thing i would 'head on up there' to do, would be to get my wand to hex the lot of you!"

"Hey!"

"Except you guys, Remus and Peter." She turned a smile on them, ignoring the mutters of 'suck up' and 'prefect pet' from the others.

"Lily, my sweetheart, my beautiful flower, will you ever forgive me? That was only a joke present. A gag for the amusement of my chums there. Your real gift is in the mirror."

"In the mirror?"

"Yes in the mirror, my dear."

"James?"

"Yes doll-face?" Lily pretened to kick Potter straight in the...nether region.

"It's just Lily...not 'doll-face' or any other pratronising endearment you come up with."

"Yes...Lily." James breathed, grabbing his crotch in fear. Lily giggled but got up off the comfy, common room rug to look in the mirror.

"Potter I can't see anything?"

"Look closer Evans!"

"Potter!"

"Yes?"

"They're beautiful! I love them."

"Good." Looking into the mirror, Lily had noticed the elegant, emerald earrings that had appeared in her ears. James smiled at his choice of present for his one true love. He knew the dangling green earring would match perfectly with her eyes. Once Lily had finished admiring her new jewellery, she turned around to face the Marauders and gasped. There was James Potter wearing the ridculous lingerie set...and not over his clothes either.

"Accept my apology Lily?"

"Yes James I do...now can you take that off, you don't look particularly good in a g-string."

"I think you look sexy." Sirius winked.

The Marauders exchanged the rest of their presents, Remus receiving a book on werewolf anatomy from Sirius, much to Lily's confusion, and James getting a simple card from Lily, which he would later say was the best Christmas present he had ever gotten.

"Hey can we go back to bed now? It's two in the morning."


End file.
